Bad Days
by Rhea S
Summary: Jack passe une très, très mauvaise journée. Comment et surtout pourquoi ? Serait-ce lié à Ianto, à son passé ou bien à un coup du sort ? Fic se situant avant Adam. NB Se méfier des tendances sadiques de l'auteur.
1. Ce n'est que le début

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

* * *

**BAD DAYS**

* * *

**Prologue**

Une carte tomba sur la table avec un bruit mat, un éclair lumineux qui venait d'une bougie mourante anima brièvement l'image du chevalier idéal qui sembla vivant. Une autre tomba, une femme puissante, l'impératrice dont les yeux perçaient l'éclat glacé de la carte. Clac, une autre les recouvrit, la mort qui souriait en dansant. Un léger soupir souffla la bougie.

oOoOo

Jack regardait le soleil se lever, il adorait ces moments de calme qui lui permettaient de souffler, une respiration à travers le rythme incessant de ses missions, des activations de la faille et des sollicitations des uns et des autres.

Il gonfla lentement ses poumons alors que l'astre rouge sortait des nuages et venait caresser son visage de ses doux rayons estivaux. Jack expira doucement au moment où le vent s'engouffrait dans son long manteau. La bourrasque tourbillonna autour de lui et le fit glisser. Il se rattrapa du bout des doigts à l'étroite corniche mais ceux-ci glissèrent et il tomba. La chute lui parut à la fois courte et interminable. La douleur, elle fut inexprimable. Il eut à peine le temps de jurer, de penser à son équipe et il sombra dans la mort.

Il était tombé dans un terrain vague, probablement abandonné par un promoteur immobilier. Quelques mouvements spasmodiques agitèrent encore son corps, puis plus rien.

Son silence et son immobilité encouragèrent un weevil qui errait par là, à récupérer son corps. On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur les weevils, mais ils savaient profiter des occasions qui tombaient du ciel. Il chargea le capitaine sur son épaule et l'emmena dans son antre, son petit nid douillet, via des tunnels égoutiers, trop sales pour qu'un humain ne s'y risque de sa propre volonté.

Jack reprit une large goulée d'air vicié et méphitique. Il toussa bruyamment, causant la frayeur de sa vie à la créature qui le portait. Celle-ci le jeta contre le mur. Il sentit ses os qui n'avaient pas encore fini de ressouder, craquer à nouveau et la douleur inonder son corps. Le weevil lui sauta dessus, lui coupant la respiration et lui arracha la gorge. Il avait eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que c'était déjà fini.

La bestiole secoua la tête de droite et de gauche comme pour tenter de comprendre. L'atroce blessure à la gorge de Jack se referma sous ses yeux. Puis il recommença à bouger, ce fut trop pour le weevil qui, bien que limité intellectuellement, comprit vite qu'il avait affaire à plus coriace que lui. Il s'enfuit alors que Jack reprenait lentement conscience, à demi-immergé dans l'eau bourbeuse.

Il toussa, recracha l'eau immonde qui malheureusement s'était infiltrée et se redressa, couvert d'ordures. Il tanguait, tremblait et dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour se remettre. Deux morts l'une à la suite de l'autre, c'était trop. Et en plus, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il tenta d'appeler le Hub, pas de réseau, pas de réponse.

Il pesta, cracha encore une fois et se mit lentement en route, ralenti par l'air irrespirable qui lui donnait le tournis. Il continua malgré tout, en ayant la désagréable sensation que son cerveau était diminué. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque, apparemment tout était là. Il avait le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose, quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Il continua de marcher sans voir son chemin, au milieu de l'eau qui dégoulinait le long des murs et de l'odeur qui empestait royalement. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'arrêta et sortit un antique briquet de sa poche pour s'orienter.

Au moment où la flamme jaillit, il comprit ce qu'il avait oublié. Le gaz, le méthane qui parfois se formait dans des poches d'air au beau milieu des égouts. Une explosion titanesque le valdingua contre le mur, le plafond s'écroula alors qu'il était projeté à plus de 15 m de hauteur Après un vol de quelques secondes, longues comme l'éternité, il retomba, bras et jambes entremêlé comme un pantin à qui on a coupé les fils. Il eut juste le temps de constater que là, au moins, il voyait le soleil avant d'être capturé à nouveau par les voiles miséricordieux de la mort.

Il se réveilla. Il était seul, couvert de morceaux de brique et de pierre, de terre et de sang. Il se tortilla et réussit à sortir seul de sa tombe de gravats. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, son dos et ses jambes aussi.

Il entendit le bruit des sirènes et malgré son engourdissement consécutif à sa troisième mort, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de victimes. Il lui semblait être dans le quartier des docks abandonnés. Ni cri, ni hurlement ne lui indiquait d'autres victimes que lui. Secoué, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il sortit son téléphone qui avait miraculeusement survécu, lui, aux chutes et explosions. Cinq nouveaux messages, il ne les consulta pas. Les doigts tremblants, il appela Ianto pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Jamais il n'avait été aussi secoué. Il avait besoin de réconfort, de l'aide d'un beau et fort gallois pour se remettre, et accessoirement un café bien tassé.

Il tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie " Ianto Jones, laissez moi un message, je vous rappellerais" la voix douce de son amant lui mit les larmes aux yeux.

- Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait.

Sa voix tremblait, il était dans un état lamentable.

Il tenta le Hub, Toshiko, l'air angoissé lui répondit.

- Tosh, il soupira. Je suis aux docks, quelqu'un peut venir me chercher ?

- tu es sur le site de l'explosion ? demanda-t-elle, j'ai une activation de la faille juste à coté et je n'arrive pas à joindre Owen ou Gwen

- et Ianto ?

- aux archives, il vient juste de descendre. Tu veux lui parler ?

- je viens de lui laisser un message, fit Jack en se frottant la tête, il reprit d'un ton professionnel, Tu disais activation de la faille.

- oui, Dock 27, ça a l'air gros, je t'envoie Gwen et Owen dès que je les ai localisés. Jack, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- mais oui, dit-il affectant un ton tout joyeux, tout va bien, je vais me faire une nouvelle rencontre du troisième type, dis aux enfants de ramener les fleurs.

- plaisante pas, c'est peut être dangereux.

- qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ? Enfin, je suis celui qui a le plus de chance de m'en sortir, non ?

- oui, Jack, mais tu ne m'as pas l'air dans ton état normal...

- mais si, ça va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, voyons, fit-il d'un ton paternaliste qui déplut souverainement à la jeune femme qui lui répondit d'un ton glacial.

- franchement Jack, parfois tu pourrais nous parler au lieu de nous laisser dans le vague. Je commence à en avoir marre ! Bon courage !

Elle raccrocha. Jack haussa les épaules et se mit en recherche du dock 27. Coup de chance dans cette journée qui s'annonçait assez difficile, il se trouvait juste à coté.

Ce qui fut moins plaisant, c'étaient les tentacules qui sortaient de l'immense dock. Il découvrit le charmant propriétaire de ces bras tentaculaires. Une pieuvre, gigantesque, et qui semblait prendre de plus en plus de place, jusqu'à se trouver trop à l'étroit dans l'entrepôt abandonné. Celui-ci fragilisé par l'explosion, craqua et s'effondra. La bête agita ses longs membres et Jack vit comme dans un cauchemar apparaître un camion de pompiers d'un coté, son équipe de l'autre et la bête au milieu.

Le véhicule des soldats du feu s'arrêta en découvrant le spécimen et commença à reculer lentement puis plus vite quand la pieuvre vit le camion rouge des pompiers, le prenant pour un jouet. Elle se gonfla et se propulsa vers eux.

Jack bondit à son tour et grimpa sur un tentacule poisseux, collant et puant. Il monta, monta jusqu'à son crâne sur lequel il tenta de se tenir. Les yeux de la créature étaient presque aussi grands que lui. Elle se déplaçait à toute vitesse, attirée par le camion des pompiers qui actionnait maintenant toutes ses sirènes et ses feux lumineux. La peur sans doute les avait poussés à appuyer sur tous les boutons pour effrayer la bête. Erreur !

Jack laissa glisser le haut de son corps devant les yeux globuleux, s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux plis de la peau froide et humide de l'animal.

- Bouhhh dit-il en surgissant juste devant la bête.

Celle-ci eut un sursaut de peur et se figea net. Elle se dégonfla aussi vite qu'elle avait pris du volume, tandis que Jack se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il fut chahuté, balancé, brinqueballé à travers les airs mais il ne lâcha pas prise. La bête atteignait maintenant une taille plus raisonnable.

Owen et Tosh s'approchèrent, la bête tenta de reculer mais Jack pouvait maintenant la tenir par un tentacule. Le capitaine sauta à terre, tout content d'avoir battu son record de rodéo marin. Le céphalopode tenta de l'abattre contre un mur, c'en suivi un bras de fer humain/poulpe du plus bel effet. Pendant que Jack l'occupait ainsi, Owen lui fit une injection dans la tête.

Jack adressa un large sourire à la bête qui papillonna des yeux et sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il jubilait en la maintenant doucement, beaucoup trop près d'elle à son goût et la bête trouva le moyen de le lui faire comprendre.

Vlloupf ! Il se reçut en plein visage une giclée d'encre noire qui le recouvrit de la tête aux pieds. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'Owen et Gwen explosaient de rire.

- ce n'est pas drôle, dit il en essuyant ses yeux, il voyait trouble et ne goûtait absolument pas la plaisanterie.

- si, siii, hoqueta Gwen, qui dut se tenir à Owen pour ne pas se tortiller de rire au sol.

- tu veux un petit noir pour te remettre ? fit le médecin.

- ahaha, très drôle... fit-il d'un air glacial.

- arrête de broyer du noir, ça ne te va pas au teint.

Jack s'éloigna du couple de joyeux plaisantins et commença à attacher les bras du céphalopode pour l'emmener au hub.

Le médecin et l'ancienne policière se calmèrent enfin, du moins tant qu'ils ne regardaient pas leur chef dans les yeux. Jack tenta de se débarrasser du plus gros de l'encre à l'aide d'un chiffon, sans résultat probant. La pieuvre paraissait beaucoup plus petite une fois endormie, à peine la taille humaine, ce qui était déjà impressionnant pour une créature de ce type. Ils s'interrogèrent sur son origine Terre ou Outre terre. Jack l'ignorait et regimba lorsqu'il dut se mettre à l'arrière et laisser le volant à Owen.

- L'encre, ça tâche lui serina Gwen et Ianto ne sera pas contente que tu lui salisses les sièges.

La voix de Ianto retentit dans l'habitacle au même moment, à croire qu'il suivait les aventures de ses collègues à travers la vidéo-surveillance. A bien y réfléchir, il était coutumier du fait.

- les pompiers s'occupent du feu et de l'explosion du dock 13 mais ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec le monstre du dock 27. Cela ne paraîtra pas dans les journaux. Jack est là ?

- oui, Ianto, il est à l'arrière avec le monstre.

- ah tant mieux, Tosh se faisait un sang d'encre.

- Pfffffrrr, les deux compères éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, un fou rire qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à contrôler.

- t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il est juste un peu sombre.

Jack serra les dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Au Hub, il descendit sans avoir desserrer les dents. Son humeur massacrante avait finalement contaminé les deux drilles qui maintenant s'en voulaient de s'être moqué de lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de leur pardonner.

- le céphalopode au 9ème sous sol, celui qui communique avec la mer et plus vite que ça. Réunion d'équipe dans 5 mn. Ianto, tu tombes bien ! continua-t-il du même ton rogue en s'adressant à son réceptionniste qui arrivait avec un gros paquet dans les mains. Tu me prépares un bain, un café, des vêtements propres et plus vite que ça.

- bonjour Monsieur, fit Ianto sans se démonter, tout est prêt, ça n'attend plus que vous.

- ouah, ça fait du bien d'avoir un employé qui travaille correctement et qui me montre du respect. Mais je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Monsieur est attendu dans la salle de réunion par M Onisuka.

- Ben voyons, fit Jack, en colère, quand ce n'est pas le jour, ce n'est pas le jour. Tu le fais patienter et tu viens me rejoindre, je vais avoir besoin d'aide...

- c'est comme ça que tu appelles ça en ce moment ? C'est vrai que chasser du Weevil, ça ne faisait pas sérieux.

- Owen, je t'ai donné un ordre, bon sang, Gwen, tu vas avec lui.

- je n'ai rien dit, moi, se plaignit la jeune femme...

Jack ne répondit pas mais lui décocha un tel regard qu'elle aida le docteur à descendre le poulpe sans mot dire. Jack se tourna vers Ianto qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup.

- oui, monsieur ? demanda-t-il à Jack qui se sentait bouillir.

- viens avec moi ! jeta-t-il, Ianto le suivit allègrement.

Une fois passés hors du visionnage des caméras, Jack se tourna vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur, sans plus de cérémonie. Ianto le repoussa à l'aide de son carton, protégeant son précieux gilet de l'encre qui maculait Jack.

- quoi ? gronda Jack, quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas le droit à une consolation ?

- non, douche, récurage et surtout réunion avec M Onizuka. Tu vas t'amuser... dit-il avec un fin sourire.

Jack n'avait qu'une envie, celle de le mordre pour lui apprendre à se refuser à lui. Il avait passé la plus désagréable des matinées et apparemment ça allait continuer. Et il ne pouvait pas même compter sur son habituellement loyal et amoureux Gallois. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas poser le pied par terre ce matin.

Mais en y réfléchissant, il se rappela que c'était Ianto qui l'avait réveillé ce matin et poussé hors du lit parce qu'il était en retard. Le temps qu'il réagisse, ils étaient sortis de la chambre et la routine les avait entrainés, weevils, activation, rapports, pas même le temps d'un petit câlin. DE plus le gallois avait disparu de son radar à sexy boy très rapidement.

- où étais-tu ce matin, demanda Jack tout en le maintenant fermement.

- Mon costume ! Si tu le taches, tu le repayes... et je ne jouerais pas les mannequins.

- on verra ça, je répète : où étais-tu ce matin ?

- Je me suis occupé du check-up du SUV, dit le Gallois avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux, Jack était méconnaissable, et paraissait tout à fait dangereux. Il n'avait pas peur de lui habituellement, mais il était dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il l'effrayait.

Jack le relâcha en voyant cette peur au fond de ses yeux. Il n'aima pas cette sensation qui s'était emparé de lui. Ianto était un jeune homme franc, loyal, il n'avait rien avoir dans cette avalanche de coups du sort. Personne ne pouvait être responsable de cela.

- M Onikusa t'attend, mais je vais lui expliquer la situation et le faire patienter.

- C'est l'expert financier de Unit, c'est ça ? demanda confirmation Jack qui savait pouvoir compter sur la mémoire et l'organisation de son gallois.

- Yep, il a l'air impatient de faire ta connaissance.

- même si j'ai coupé tous les liens avec TW, il en reste encore avec l'organisation Unit, et je dois leur rendre des comptes, dit-il d'un air épuisé.

- ok, je comprends. Va prendre ta douche, je m'occupe d'Onisuka.

Ianto lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin et lui effleura les lèvres d'un baiser léger. Les entrailles de Jack se mirent à bouillir, il avait envie du jeune homme immédiatement, maintenant, tout de suite. Il se força à raisonner. La tâche était rude tant l'envie était intense. Hormones en ébullition.

- Ianto, file, ou ton nouveau costume va être taché…

Il tremblait en disant cela. Ianto s'en alla avec une telle démarche que Jack gémit. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait oublié combien l'effet de Ianto sur lui était puissant.

Il se reprit et monta aux vestiaires. Tout était prêt, des vêtements pliés, repassés et propres, jusqu'aux serviettes moelleuses à souhait. Ianto avait une fois encore devancé ses ordres, cela lui plut une nouvelle fois. En un tour de main, il fut nu et commença à se nettoyer. Le passage du gant de crin sur sa peau eut un effet euphorisant peu commun, toutes les cellules de son corps lui semblaient en folie. Il se satisfit de lui-même, faute de Ianto sous la main.

Apaisé pour un temps, il se releva et prit une douche. Il avait l'air humain, mis à part quelques tâches d'encre qui s'attardaient encore. Tant pis, il demandera à Ianto de le frotter, quand il aura un peu plus de temps pour cela.

Sans avoir eu le temps de réellement se poser, il descendit à la salle de réunion où l'attendait Onizuka. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il comptait sur son équipe pour le tirer de là si besoin.

* * *

A suivre ...


	2. Et ça continue encore et encore

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

NB : j'avais prévenu pour le sadisme, j'espère ne pas trop vous choquer...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Et ça continue encore et encore ...  
**

* * *

oOoOo

En quelques minutes, Jack avait expédié la plupart des dossiers qu'Onisuka voulait examiner avec lui. L'homme de l'Unit savait pertinemment que c'était le dénommé Ianto Jones qui s'occupait de la paperasse de l'Institut et il avait fait l'essentiel de la conversation avec lui.

Jack avait l'étrange sensation de servir de plante verte, un élément de décoration dans son propre bureau, coincé entre deux comptables qui parlaient chiffres, budgétisation, reports à nouveau et autres colonnes de chiffres. Tout cela accentuait sa migraine. A choisir, il aurait préféré être auprès de Tosh qui travaillait sur ses ordinateurs de l'autre coté de la vitre. On aurait pu croire que c'était au Japon tant elle lui semblait loin. Gwen et Owen l'avaient abandonné à son sort, répondant à un appel de la police. Il les enviait de cette liberté face à ses responsabilités.

Enfin, l'alarme de l'activation de la faille le tira hors de cet enfer. Il jaillit tel un diable de sa boite pour atterrir aux pieds de Toshiko. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme, scrutant attentivement les écrans qui s'illuminaient.

- alors ? Une autre activation, une autre pieuvre ? quelque chose ?

Il luttait pour conserver un ton professionnel alors qu'il se trouvait véritablement pris d'excitation à la pensée de sortir, s'enfuir du Hub et respirer à nouveau l'air frais, débarrassé de ses contingences bureaucratiques.

- non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… il y a une activation, mais rien qui ressemble à une technologie alien ... non, rien.

- Je vais voir quand même par acquis de conscience.

- Jack, ce n'est pas la peine, Owen et Gwen ne sont pas loin…. Ils y vont arriver avant toi.

Ses mots tombèrent dans le vide, Jack s'était déjà évanoui dans l'air.

Il courait à présent à travers les couloirs du Hub pour rejoindre le garage, prendre une des voitures du hub et gagner au plus vite l'endroit où la faille s'était ouverte. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, conduisant à son allure habituelle, l'adrénaline rugissant dans ses veines.

Il était toujours aussi dangereux au volant. Et arriva ce qui devait arriver, il évita un piéton qui allait traverser en dehors des clous. Un touriste sûrement ! Il coupa brutalement la route à un camion, puis s'encastra à la vitesse de 113 km/h exactement dans le mur d'une ancienne brasserie réputée, dont les murs de briques cascadèrent, s'écroulèrent sur lui, le tuant sur le coup.

Il ressuscita avec un son âpre, puis hoqueta alors que la poussière rouge s'engouffrait dans son gosier mis à mal. Avec un craquement sec, son cou se remit en place. Il sortit avec difficulté de son nid de tôles froissées et s'épousseta tant bien que mal, titubant sur ses jambes. Des gens arrivèrent à son secours, ils s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant ressortir sans le moindre mal. Ils reculèrent, effrayés par cet homme qui venait de survivre à un choc frontal contre un mur. Il monta de la foule un murmure interrogatif quand ils comprirent que ce n'était pas normal.

- autant pour la discrétion ! murmura Jack avant de s'écrier en écartant les bras Tadamm ! Ce tour de magie est sponsorisé par les Bières… Mackenzie… Mackensie, go crazy !

Il salua la foule à droite et à gauche comme au bon vieux temps où il jouait les attractions extraordinaires dans les fêtes foraines.

- Oh de la pub, super original, je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas normal ! Un gars qui fout sa voiture dans le mur, c'est pas normal.

- Ouais, mais il roulait drôlement vite ...

- Super bien fait, firent les uns en applaudissant.

- Ouais, pas brillant, continuèrent les autres, on a vu les ficelles, c'était trop énorme.

Une fois la surprise passée, chacun retourna à ses affaires et Jack en profita pour filer, avant que la police n'arrive sur les lieux de l'accident. Il avait l'intention de ne pas expliquer et l'absence de corps dans la voiture et l'absence d'équipe de tournage pour cette publicité factice.

Jack s'élança en courant une fois hors de vue et arriva rapidement sur la placette où les écrans de Toshiko avaient situé l'activation de la faille. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle impressionnant qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Owen et Gwen se battaient avec une araignée de 2 mètres de haut !

- c'est vraiment pas mon jour, murmura-t-il avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

De plus il endurait un mal de crâne carabiné. La gueule de bois sans le plaisir, comme dirait Owen. La résurrection n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Lazare était un fameux menteur en disant qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts sans dommage. Jack sentait que ses cellules protester violemment contre le traitement qu'il leur faisait subir.

Comme s'il en était responsable ! Il repoussa ses pensées de la même manière qu'il repoussa l'attaque de l'arthropode. Une mygale géante avec des poils plus épais que sa main, plus durs que le bois et surtout plus urticants que la barbe de Ianto au réveil.

Stop, se concentrer sur le présent, ou il risquerait de se faire décapiter par les crocs de la bestiole. Non, de l'énormité. Mais qu'avaient donc les animaux à être aussi gros par ici ?

Jack vit l'araignée se précipiter vers Owen. Son cœur se serra alors que l'adrénaline se ruait à nouveau dans ses veines, geyser de feu qui le poussa à l'action. Il sortit son arme et tira.

- pas touche !

Le bruit, plus que la balle de métal qui rebondit sur la carapace de l'arachnide, attira l'attention de la bête qui se jeta sur lui. Elle oublia le médecin qui l'avait échappé belle.

Jack esquiva, minuscule picador face à la bête et glissa sous son ventre, utilisant ses poils comme autant de prises pour se déplacer. L'araignée s'arrêta et tourna dans tous les sens en le cherchant.

- alors ma bébête on veut manger du Jack au petit déj ? Je suis trop coriace pour toi et toi trop grande pour mon appétit.

Il s'était relevé et la bête s'arrêta, elle pointa vers lui un dard énorme d'où suintait un poison qu'il estima violent. Il se garda de s'approcher, esquivant les attaques de l'araignée. Dans ses mouvements désordonnés, il s'était rapproché d'Owen qui tira avec son glock. La bestiole, attirée par la détonation, piqua de l'abdomen vers le médecin, si rapidement, si violemment qu'Owen ne put l'esquiver.

Sans Jack qui se jeta sur la trajectoire, d'un mouvement vif, l'exobiologiste/médecin aurait vu sa vie abrégée de façon abrupte. Jack grimaça alors que le pieu s'enfonçait dans sa chair et exsudait son venin corrosif qui se répandit dans ses veines, vitriolant son organisme. Il se raidit et tomba aux pieds d'Owen qui n'en revenait pas.

- Merde, Jack, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Owen, pousse-toi ! cria Gwen.

Elle portait une arme d'étrange facture avec laquelle elle tira. La créature explosa, répandant ses entrailles à tout va.

oOoOo

- Bravo ma belle, c'est ce que j'appelle de la décoration, railla Owen en ramassant un peu plus tard les morceaux épars, tu tentes l'art primitif ? Ce n'est pas gagné. Mais tu pourrais gagner la palme d'or pour les décors.

Ils avaient installé Jack contre le SUV, attendant qu'il revienne à la vie et jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil vers leur chef. Si la découverte de son pouvoir de résurrection les avait étonnés, elle leur faisait toujours un peu peur. Ce n'était pas normal de revenir à la vie, même si cela avait un côté pratique non dénué d'intérêt, inutile en effet de se trouver un nouveau leader pour assumer la corvée des responsabilités à leur place.

Jack reprit conscience, une fois le poison purgé de son organisme, juste à temps pour admirer le travail réalisé par les membres de son équipe. Il se releva péniblement, vacillant sur ses jambes, au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il sentait une nausée persistante, un reste sans doute du venin de l'araignée gigantesque. Celle-ci avait perdu l'essentiel de son abdomen et sa tête restait en suspension instable sur l'enchevêtrement de ses pattes.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, gémit-il en se tenant la tête de douleur, s'approchant du cadavre, quatre résurrections dans la même journée, on va se demander à quoi je vais être bon ce soir. Y' a de quoi perturber l'effet Lazare, croyez-moi. Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit ou malchanceux d'habitude. Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange à cette affaire. Bon, les enfants, on rentre, et surtout roulez doucement, je ne suis pas superstitieux mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un énième accident.

- Bah, tu résistes toujours, fit Gwen, en jouant avec une des pattes de la grosse araignée. Ça doit être bizarre quand même de se sentir mourir et se réveiller après. Tu sens quelque chose ? Je veux dire, quand tu meurs.

- Je ressens toujours quelque chose, dit Jack en roulant des yeux, parfois c'est plus douloureux que d'autres, parfois cela dure plus longtemps. Mais fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais, tu vas faire tomber la tête de l'araignée si tu t'y prends comme ça.

Il repoussa Gwen qui le menaçait avec une des pattes de la créature, provoquant l'effondrement de la structure insectoïde.

- attention, Jack, cria Owen derrière lui, mais trop tard. La tête de l'araignée tomba sur la nuque de Jack, un crochet se planta dans son cou et le tua net. Ses jambes s'amollirent sous lui et il tomba la tête la première.

Ses deux camarades se précipitèrent et tentèrent de le relever. Owen éloigna le crochet qui s'avérait être empoisonné, le choc seul n'aurait pas pu abattre leur bouillant capitaine.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, effarés. Jack avait raison, c'était la 2ème fois qu'ils le voyaient mourir en l'espace d'un quart d'heure.

- ce n'est pas normal.

- non, c'est sûr, fit Owen en installant Jack pour qu'il puisse se reprendre plus ou moins confortablement.

- tu crois qu'il s'agit de maladresse, de malchance ou bien d'un acte manqué ? demanda Gwen d'une petite voix.

- pourquoi un acte manqué ? fit Owen en fronçant des sourcils.

- ben, pour démontrer que le travail sur le terrain est extrêmement dangereux.

- comme si on l'ignorait, dit Owen en évacuant cette hypothèse par-dessus son épaule.

- pas pour nous, mais pour Ianto, insista Gwen.

- quoi, le coffee boy, que vient-il faire ici ?

- il a demandé à Jack de l'accompagner sur le terrain et il lui a dit non.

- il l'a bien pris ? demanda Owen en connaissant déjà la réponse,

- je ne crois pas, fit Gwen en riant, Jack est au déca depuis hier matin. Cela explique peut-être cette série de malchance.

- moi, je parlerais plutôt de malédiction, dit sérieusement Owen, pourtant le plus rationnel de l'équipe.

- Hein ? Mais ça n'existe pas les malédictions, rejeta Gwen, je ne peux pas croire que ici, alors qu'on lutte contre des aliens, qu'on retrouve de la technologique extraterrestre à tout les coins de rue, tu parles de malédiction.

- ben tu as d'autres explications ? Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer le nombre de ses morts.

- le surnaturel donc, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- ouaip.

- et qui est l'expert dans ce cas ?

- ben ça, je ne sais pas. Jack ?

- aussi sûrement qu'il est expert en macramé, dit Gwen en riant.

- je pourrais t'étonner, jeune fille, fit Jack en se réveillant. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à parler de macramé ?

- non, on parlait de malédiction.

- oui, c'est sans doute ce qui m'arrive.

- et ce serait toi le plus expert dans ce sens.

- non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui l'est et qui doit sûrement m'attendre. Dites à Ianto que je ne rentre pas ce soir, pas la peine de préparer du café noir pour lui ce soir.

- où vas-tu, cria Gwen alors que Jack disparaissait dans le dédale de rues entourant la placette. Seul le vent lui apporta une réponse, celle du vide.

Il rejoignit rapidement le périphérique qui ceignait la ville. Il tenta le passage en force. A peine eut-il le temps de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre le SUV, et de conduire sagement qu'il se fit renverser par un véhicule qui arrivait derrière son dos.

Sa dernière pensée fut : " ça, ça va pas être facile à expliquer ! Et les limbes noires de la faucheuse l'envahirent alors qu'il effectuait un soleil parfait au-dessus d'une rangée de voitures freinant à mort.

Il reprit connaissance tout doucement alors que les ambulanciers l'entraînaient dans leur véhicule d'intervention, un drap cachant son visage. Il maîtrisa son soupir de soulagement en les entendant parler de Sainte Mary Hospital. Ça le rapprochait de sa destination finale. Il veilla à ne faire aucun mouvement, mais l'inaction lui pesait. Une lente flexion du genou droit, destinée à relaxer un muscle tétanisé attira le regard et les cris d'un des hommes auprès de lui.

Hurlement... masque respiratoire... injection d'adrénaline alors qu'il allait très bien... il sombra dans un coma aussi bref que facile pour les infirmiers. Il ne reprit conscience que lors qu'il se trouva dans les salles d'autopsie de l'hôpital.

En entendant le son très particulier d'une scie stryker, il s'évita la douleur de connaître une autopsie de son vivant en se relevant violemment. Le cri de terreur primale du légiste lui fut un régal. Celui-ci allait découper ses chers organes, s'il l'avait laissé faire !

- Bouh fit-il alors que l'autre s'enfuyait à toute jambe.

Il ricana. L'impression d'étrangeté qui l'entourait était vraiment accentuée par le nombre actuel de ses morts. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, il pourrait vite ne plus jamais revenir.

Et cela serait dommage, il avait prévu de garder Ianto tard ce soir, faire des heures supplémentaires sur un dossier urgent, voilà qui allait plaire à son homme de main. Et quelles mains, habiles douces, expertes…

Il secoua la tête chassant les idées salaces qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se concentra sur la situation présente, suffisamment angoissante et étrange. Il attrapa ses vêtements et se glissa hors de l'hôpital aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré. Et vive le service public qui laisse ses hôpitaux sans garde. D'un autre côté, personne ne sort seul d'une morgue normalement !

Il savait où il devait se rendre maintenant. Une seule personne parmi toutes ses connaissances à Cardiff, pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait et serait sûrement déjà en train de l'attendre.

La prophétesse.

La sale chipie de devineresse qui devait sûrement jubiler en le voyant s'acharner contre une malédiction de ce type.

* * *

A suivre ...

(pff, pas taper trop fort, stp... en vrai je suis gentille...)


	3. Les cartes ont elles toujours raison ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

NB : il meurt un peu moins... merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super important d'avoir un retour, surtout sur une histoire aussi tordue que celle-ci ? Un gros bisou à tous/toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 3  
**

**Les cartes ont-elle toujours raison ?  
**

* * *

Jack courut plus vite, évitant, - oh miracle ! - un nouvel accident avec un camion Harwood. Nul doute que Rhys aurait été surpris d'entendre un de ses chauffeurs lui annoncer qu'il avait écrasé quelqu'un mais que celui-ci, ben, s'était relevé et était reparti en courant vers je ne sais où.

Il courait de plus en plus vite, il avait la sensation d'être arrivé au bout de ses poumons, à la limite de ses forces physiques, ses forces nerveuses elles n'existaient déjà plus depuis longtemps, depuis le début de cette fichue journée.

Deux cerbères à l'air plus sinistre que l'animal dont ils portaient le nom tentèrent de l'arrêter mais il était lancé, il se jeta sur l'un en le poussant violemment dans l'escalier. Leur corps volèrent, effectuèrent une arabesque fantastique, dans un effet ralenti du plus bel effet et Jack retomba sur les marches en premier, suivi du chien de garde qui lui écrasa cage thoracique, colonne vertébrale et viscères nécessaires à sa survie. Pour une fois, il eut de la chance. Il mourut sans trop souffrir.

Quand il se réveilla. Il était assis sur une chaise, attaché, en face de la petite fille qui lui avait prédit sa si longue attente. Il la salua de la tête. Elle fit signe à un de ses gardes de le détacher.

-attention avec le couteau, dit-il au cerbère qui s'approcha de lui, je t'en voudrais si tu me tuais encore une fois.

- Greg sera très attentionné, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

- Au péril de la mienne.

- bah, c'est souvent le prix à payer et tu n'en as été que trop souvent le mécène. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-j'ai besoin d'aide.

- je m'en doute, à chaque fois que je te vois, c'est moi qui te viens en aide.

- je suis poursuivi par une malédiction, depuis ce matin, je suis mort, attends, je comptes…six fois. Pourquoi ?

- pour savoir pourquoi, tu es donc venu me voir. Qu'es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour cela ?

- moi.

- c'est trop et trop peu, tu ne t'appartiens pas à toi même.

- que veux-tu ?

- la même chose que toi.

- que cesse ma malédiction ? Pourquoi ?

- pour que tu cesses de mélanger mes cartes et mes prédictions. Ça en devient impossible, insupportable. Depuis ce matin, ça n'arrête pas. Tu as généré plus de dégâts en mourant qu'en vivant et pourtant tu peux être agaçant.

- d'ou vient cette malédiction ?

- ce n'est pas une malédiction dit la petite fille en retournant des cartes, c'est une vengeance…

- Une vengeance ? Jack fronça des sourcils. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Surtout en ce moment. Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Ce que je vois, c'est une carte maîtresse, l'Impératrice, qui par son pouvoir, cherche à te faire du mal. Elle est venue de très loin pour assouvir sa vengeance. Et tu ne peux lui échapper.

Elle posa deux cartes, l'une à coté de l'autre, une femme trônait sur l'une d'elle, la main sur une épée, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la reine Victoria et sur l'autre, le Pendu, un homme attaché par un pied se balançant au gré du vent.

- c'est étrange, fit-elle en fronçant à son tour des sourcils et sortant une nouvelle carte, un enfant nu dansant sous le soleil.

- Quoi ?

- Cette vengeance … est passée, mais aussi future. Jack Harkness, tu es une impossibilité ! Tu brouilles mon jeu.

Elle reprit ses cartes et les battit violemment en le regardant avec suspicion. Elle soupira et lui décocha un sourire moqueur.

- Si ce n'est pas cela, ce sont des actes manqués, tu n'arrêtes pas de te tuer pour prouver quelque chose.

- Hein ? fit Jack sans comprendre, elle passait d'une explication à une autre avec une facilité déconcertante.

- je ne vois que ce que me révèlent les cartes, dit-elle d'un ton impatient, la vengeance, une femme puissante et ta propre volonté. Laquelle est responsable de tes morts ? A toi de choisir.

- Mais comment, je ne comprends pas.

- depuis ce matin, soupira la jeune fille en secouant la tête d'un air las, tu agis à contre-cœur, quelque chose te ronge et te désespère. C'est pourquoi tu forces le destin à te punir !

- je ne vois pas, dit Jack en secouant la tête.

- moi je le vois très bien, fit la jeune fille en soulevant une carte. Le valet d'épée, à ton service, proche de toi par le cœur – elle abattit une carte montrant une coupe remplie de roses, inutile de t'expliquer de qui il s'agit, il t'accompagnes à chaque pas.

- Ianto.

- je ne sais pas quel nom tu lui donnes, mais c'est en partie à cause de lui, que tu te tues depuis ce matin. Ça ou cette vengeance d'un autre temps. Maintenant vas-t-en et reviens quand tu auras vraiment besoin de moi. Cela ne tardera pas.

Elle souleva une nouvelle carte, le mat. Jack se leva et sans se retourner prit le chemin du retour, perdu dans ses pensées. Les cerbères le laissèrent passer, sans rien dire. La fillette le regardait d'un air concentré, manipulant une carte sur laquelle une faux brillait.

Cette carte l'accompagnerait toujours, où qu'il aille, elle symbolisait sa plus vieille ennemie, celle qui pourtant toujours se refusait à lui.

oOoOo

Jack marchait comme un automate, réfléchissant à plein boulon, pourquoi, selon cette pythie si typique, il se suicidait, serait-ce un acte manqué à cause de Ianto ? à cause de ce qu'il voulait faire, les rejoindre sur le terrain ?

Jack avait refusé, arguant que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il n'était pas suffisamment formé pour aller en mission. Ianto faisait ce qu'il pouvait appeler la tête depuis ce moment-là. Bah, il savait pertinemment que si Ianto le rejoignait sur le terrain, il ne pourrait jamais garder la tête suffisamment claire pour éviter de se faire tuer, tous les deux.

Serait-ce la raison pour laquelle il subissait ce sort guère enviable depuis le début de la journée ? une sorte d'acte manqué afin de lui prouver qu'il avait raison de protéger son amant ?

Il n'était pas spécialement branché psychologie, bien qu'il ait rencontré le Bon Docteur Freud lors de son exil à Londres en 1933, fuyant les Nazis au pouvoir. Il y avait beaucoup à dire sur le vieux professeur, qui était beaucoup plus drôle en réalité que le souvenir gardé par la postérité.

Non, cela devait être autre chose, elle avait parlé de vengeance. Qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Le temps avait fait le tri dans ses amis et ses ennemis. Personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait sur cette terre en ce XXIème siècle qu'il tentait de préparer au pire depuis son arrivée ici.

Qui aurait pu venir le chercher ici pour lui faire rendre gorge d'une broutille qu'il avait sûrement oubliée ? Il en avait tant fait, depuis le jour où il s'était échappé de la péninsule Beoshane jusqu'à l'Agence du temps. Puis il y avait eu ses frasques en tant qu'arnaqueur à plein temps pendant quelques années, pendant lesquelles il avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas très fier. Il avait eu tellement de rencontres, d'expérience dans sa longue vie, qu'il ne savait pas par quel bout commencer.

Autant rentrer au Hub, pour se creuser la mémoire en compagnie d'un bon café, en espérant que Ianto aurait pitié de lui cette fois et qu'il lui offre son meilleur nectar, celui avec de la caféine dedans. Et pourquoi pas un peu plus de soutien que ce matin...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver le bus fou dans sa direction. Mais un cri perçant le tira juste à temps de sa rêverie. Une vieille dame qui traversait la rue à ses côtés hurla en voyant le bus foncer sur eux. Il parvint à éviter le long véhicule et sauva par la même occasion la vieille dame qui l'avait alerté.

Elle se retrouva toute retournée de se retrouver entre les bras de cet homme jeune et attirant. Elle en eut le dentier tout chancelant quand il lui décocha son plus ravissant sourire. Il modéra son ardeur en sentant son cœur s'emballer et la laissa repartir toute chamboulée. Il disparut dans un éclair, et la vieille dame crut avoir rêvé, un rêve qui prenait pourtant toutes les couleurs du réel.

* * *

A suivre ...

(court, je sais, mais le prochain sera plus long, promesse de Rhéa ! )


	4. Mon Hub, qu'ont ils fait de mon hub ?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

NB : il meurt un peu moins... merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est super important d'avoir un retour, surtout sur une histoire aussi tordue que celle-ci ? Un gros bisou à tous/toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Mon Hub, qu'ont-ils fait de mon Hub ?  
**

* * *

Jack observa la jolie vieille dame qui souriait rêveusement tandis qu'il se tenait sur la dalle matérialisant l'ascenseur invisible. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il avait fait plaisir à quelqu'un. La pierre s'ébranla sous ses pieds et se mit à descendre. A descendre beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Trop rapide !

Il n'eut que le temps de sauter hors de la plateforme, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol, soulevant une gerbe d'eau et de gravats impressionnante. Jack atterrit en un roulé-boulé parfait dans l'eau qui avait visiblement envahi le Hub durant son absence. Inondation ? Étrange, se dit-il en se relevant, l'eau lui arrivait à mi-mollet. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas plu à Cardiff depuis deux jours, un miracle ! Quelle pouvait être la cause de toute cette eau qui montait à l'assaut des précieux ordinateurs de Toshiko. Heureusement qu'elle avait insisté pour ceux-ci soient en hauteur. Il salua la perspicacité de la jeune femme.

Jack se précipita sur la commande coupant l'énergie de toute la base. Inutile de chercher à se faire électrocuter. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention, il en avait assez de toutes ses morts inutiles.

L'obscurité tomba, à peine troublée par la lueur rouge des éclairages de secours. Il regarda autour de lui, alors que son environnement habituel devenait soudain angoissant, terrifiant. Il entendit les ailes de Myfawny battre lentement au-dessus de lui, ainsi que des sons d'animaux. Étrange, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira, il détestait quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose et cela commençait à être de plus en plus bizarre, de plus en plus agaçant. D'autant qu'avec les bruits qui tendaient à ressembler à des grognements porcins, vint une odeur qui lui agressa violemment les narines, l'odeur indubitable de cochons dans le Hub !

Jamais il n'avait autorisé quiconque à monter une ferme dans le Hub ! Qui s'était permis ? Non, cela devait être autre chose. Il avançait lentement, gêné par la masse liquide. Tout ici pouvait devenir mortel à plus ou moins longue échéance, en dépit des efforts de rangement de Ianto. D'ailleurs, où pouvait-il se cacher, celui-ci, ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe ?

Jack les appela doucement, le hub ainsi plongé dans le silence et l'obscurité avait tendance à le rendre méfiant.

- Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Toshiko ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Qui a inondé le Hub ? Si c'est une blague, ça n'amuse personne !

Seul un gémissement déchirant lui répondit, suivi de grognements plus distincts et d'un roucoulement de tourterelle. En direction de son bureau. Dans son bureau. Il s'approcha et entendit un grattement frénétique. Sa porte était fermée, inhabituel cela aussi. Il ne distinguait pas les formes mouvantes dans le bureau, mais en dénombrait quatre. Il posa la main avec prudence sur la clenche de la porte vitrée et reçut en récompense un choc brutal dans le dos.

- que ...

Il comprit en entendant le claquement sec des ailes de cuir que Myfawny l'avait attaqué. Ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son manteau, lui griffant seulement la peau. Jack ne s'attarda pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son gardien. Il déboucla à toute vitesse son lourd pardessus et l'abandonna à la vindicte du ptérodactyle. Il roula hors de portée, l'eau jaillissant sous ses mouvements soudain plus libres.

Il se rétablit aussitôt, cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre. Mais rien ne lui tomba sous la main, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le blesser. Les ailes claquèrent à nouveau alors que le ptérodactyle fondait sur lui. Jack suivant son instinct et son oreille, esquiva l'attaque et plongea dans l'eau. Il se réfugia près de son bureau. Il entendit un jappement joyeux et un poids lourd lui coupa la respiration.

Il se dégagea, repoussant le chien qui visiblement était heureux de le voir. Et sans s'interroger outre mesure sur la présence inhabituelle d'un tel animal dans ses murs, il recula et se colla le dos contre un des murs de brique du Hub. Cela évitera les assauts par-derrière.

Un cri d'attaque strident retentit à son oreille. Le ptérodactyle, qui lui évidement était nyctalope, n'avait visiblement pas lâché l'affaire et remontait à l'assaut du Capitaine.

Jack se redressa prêt à l'affronter, ses muscles tendus pour l'effort. Une masse sombre suivie par deux autres plus claires se matérialisa devant lui. Il entendit un grondement infernal, digne d'un cerbère gardant les portes des enfers, accompagné du grognement de suidés mécontents. Jack était trop occupé par l'inquiétant comportement de Myfawny pour se poser d'autres questions. Il aurait tout le temps de s'interroger une fois le danger écarté.

Il fallait attirer le ptérodactyle vers un endroit où il pourrait l'enfermer. Il tentait désespérément de mettre au point ce plan d'urgence, lorsque le chien se mit à aboyer et gronder furieusement. Myfawny répondait sur un mode strident, mais il lui semblait que l'animal perdait de sa hargne et de son mordant. Il perçut des mâchoires claquer de manière menaçante et l'envol du ptérodactyle piaillant son dépit, vers les hauteurs inviolées du Hub. Il battait retraite.

Jack souffla légèrement, mais les questions profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour assaillir son pauvre crâne déjà en ébullition. Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?

Le chien bondissait autour de lui, avide de caresses. Jack lui gratta l'oreille, reconnaissant tandis que deux porcs se frottaient amicalement à ses jambes, pataugeant dans l'eau peu profonde. La lumière s'alluma soudainement, illuminant cette scène surréaliste, de Jack dans la position de Saint François d'Assise, ami des animaux.

Une tourterelle qui s'était tenue cachée tout ce temps, se nicha sur son épaule. Elle était étonnamment amicale, bécotant ses cheveux pour attirer son attention. Jack comprit obscurément ce qu'étaient ces animaux et un souvenir tenta l'escalade du puits sans fond de sa mémoire, jusqu'au siège de sa conscience.

Le chien, un chien aux yeux bleus et à la fourrure blanche et noire, un husky crut-il se rappeler, grogna à nouveau, en direction cette fois de la galerie supérieure. Le dragon gallois peint sur la paroi semblait briller de mille feux sous les spots lumineux qui éclairaient l'occupante des lieux.

Jack entouré de chien, cochons et oiseau se faisait dévisager par une femme impressionnante, aussi grande que lui, d'une beauté grecque à couper le souffle, des cheveux noirs qui ruisselaient jusqu'à ses reins. Elle portait une combinaison à l'androgynie toute relative, l'étroitesse avec laquelle elle était moulée ne laissait aucun doute sur son appartenance au genre féminin.

- Circé, murmura-t-il, alors que tous les souvenirs remontaient le glacier de sa mémoire, accroché à la même cordée que ce nom oublié.

- Je vois que la mémoire ne te fait pas défaut, à défaut de mourir.

- Je vois que tu aimes toujours tes petits tours de magie physiogénétique. Rends leur apparence normale.

- Non !

- Non ? demanda-t-il doucereusement, posant une main caressante sur l'encolure du chien. La dernière fois que tu as fait cela, les journalistes de l'époque en ont fait des gros titres, gros succès d'édition, d'ailleurs. On peut dire que tu as sérieusement impressionné Homère. Allez rend-leur leur apparence habituelle.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

- De quoi as-tu envie, que veux-tu alors, fit Jack en affectant de bailler, s'avançant vers son actuelle Némésis.

- Me venger de toi, t'achever, te tuer, te terminer, te finir, t'anéantir, t'occire…

- Abrège ! fit sèchement Jack, ça ne marche pas ! Peu importe la manière dont tu t'y prendras, tu ne peux me tuer, quel qu'en soit ton besoin, ton envie.

- Je sais, fit la jeune femme en secouant ses longs cheveux noirs qui semblèrent se mouvoir comme une mèche de fouet, j'ai tenté à 3 reprises de te tuer aujourd'hui mais rien y fait, tu ressuscitais toujours. Comment fais-tu cela ? C'est un talent que tu n'avais pas à l'époque.

- Évidemment, je n'avais pas besoin de te démontrer tous mes talents, tu étais suffisamment subjuguée par le peu que je te montrais. Tu as toujours été si facile à éblouir.

- Plus maintenant, Jack, mon chagrin, ma rage de me venger de toi m'a endurcie. Tu n'auras plus cette même facilité, d'autant que l'âge te guette et que tu as vieilli. C'est nouveau toutes ces rides ?

- Attaquer le physique, que c'est bas ! Rends leur apparence ! dit-il à nouveau tout en s'avançant vers les escaliers.

- Non, j'ai compris en te voyant survivre à cette pauvre araignée, que je ne pourrais rien faire contre toi, mais contre eux, c'est autre chose, ils sont vulnérables, tu peux souffrir de les perdre. Ne bouges plus, dit-elle alors que Jack s'avançait vers elle.

- Tu aimais que je bouge pourtant, dit-il en dardant une œillade infernale, se rappelant les chaudes journées partagées au creux d'un lit.

- Nous ne sommes plus en Grèce, ni dans l'Antiquité de cette pitoyable planète. Enfin, Jack, tu es à ma merci, exulta-t-elle, tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

- Sans doute, fit Jack en croisant les bras dans son dos, et touchant de mémoire les boutons de son bracelet temporel. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Quelle question, s'insurgea-t-elle, mais pour me venger !

Elle frappa du pied et des étincelles jaillirent de ses semelles métalliques.

- pourquoi te venger ? fit Jack d'un ton qui excita la colère de la jeune femme, il se faisait provoquant pour gagner du temps. Le chien gronda à nouveau dans son dos.

- Parce que tu m'as humiliée, que tu t'es caché sur cette misérable Terre, pendant des années et que par ta faute, je n'ai plus jamais aimé.

- Ahahh, parce que tu as su aimer un jour ? persifla Jack qui appuya sur une séquence qui fit tomber le lourd filet de protection sur elle. Circé s'empêtra dans le filet composé de mailles de métal à la fois solide et légères.

Jack bondit sur la galerie accompagné du chien pour l'assommer proprement.

- je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper une femme, mais toi, je te connais. Alors au dodo !

Il la débarrassa d'un bracelet en tout point identique au sien et de diverses armes cachés sur sa personne, et ce malgré le coté très ajusté de son costume, tendance Catwoman. Il mit enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, un appareil, long et fin, semblable à une baguette magique.

- ouf, c'est bien le même appareil que dans le temps, murmura-t-il. Le chien profita de sa position pour le mettre à terre et lui lécher la figure avec application et ferveur.

- Couché Ianto !

Le chien obtempéra avec un petit gémissement. Jack se releva et redescendit vers les autres animaux qui tournaient leur museau vers lui, comme s'il était le messie. D'un certain point de vue, il tenait leur salut entre ses mains.

Il appuya sur l'appareil et comme des siècles auparavant, ses compagnons retrouvèrent leur aspect originel, aussi nus qu'au premier jour de leur vie.

- joli tatouage, Owen, le félicita-t-il, alors que tous s'égayaient dans la base à la recherche d'intimité et accessoirement de vêtements.

Ianto fut le seul à affronter le regard largement égrillard de Jack. Il se releva et poing sur les hanches, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune échappatoire à la Harknesss, il réclama des explications.

- va mettre un caleçon d'abord, sinon, je ne réponds de rien, dit Jack en riant, et prépare-nous une bonne dose de café, j'ai encore une histoire à vous raconter.

- Wouaf !

- Oh, ça va bien ! S'il te plait Ianto, va t'habiller ou bien je vais te faire comprendre combien je te préfère en humain.

- N'empêche que tu as un très bon goût, ça reste en bouche.

Jack eut un sourire indéfinissable, promesse de folie au fond d'un lit, bien qu'un tel meuble ne soit pas forcément nécessaire. Ianto n'avait pas l'air perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, il faisait preuve d'un sang-froid diabolique. Il avait plus de nerfs qu'on ne le pensait. Jack l'avait soupçonné au premier regard dans ce petit parc isolé le jour de leur première rencontre. Il le lui avait confirmé par son harcèlement entêté et sa réaction face au ptérodactyle. Il subissait le stress et y puisait de nouvelles forces, courageux face au danger, fort dans l'adversité et digne malgré l'absence de vêtements.

- Capitaine, fit une voix timide derrière eux, je peux rentrer ? Ils vont m'attendre à l'Unit.

Onizuka se tenait à genoux dans l'eau, tentant de cacher ce qu'il pouvait dans l'eau envahissante mais miséricordieuse.

- Je l'avais oublié, celui-ci, murmura Ianto.

- Il était transformé en quoi, celui-ci fit Jack sur le même mode.

- Une souris, j'ai essayé de le croquer, je crois.

- Ianto, dit Jack en secouant la tête.

- J'avais faim et je m'ennuyais.

- S'il te plait, va t'habiller, occupe-toi de notre souriceau, je me charge de Circé.

* * *

A suivre... ( pas caillouter Rhéa... les explications arrivent ! )


	5. Mystères des terres grecques

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

NB : héhé, voici les explications ! (merci du soutien et bonne lecture)

* * *

**Chapitre 5  
**

**Mystère des terres grecques  
**

* * *

Ianto une fois un peu plus vêtu pour le salut de la santé mentale de son Capitaine mit en marche les pompes d'évacuation des eaux et raccompagna le comptable accablé vers la sortie, non sans lui faire promettre le silence. Il n'avait pas menti, une escouade de l'Unit se tenait prêt à intervenir, juste au-dehors de la réception. Jack avait parfois mauvaise réputation.

Celui-ci entreposa le corps de la jeune femme dans une cellule bien fermée, regrettant qu'elle ne soit pas plus capitonnée et remonta vaillamment dans la salle de conférence, fatigué par cette longue journée, dont il ne voyait toujours pas la fin.

Il retrouva son équipe ragaillardie par l'arôme du café de Ianto, qu'il ne commença à servir à ses amis avides que lorsque Jack daigna apparaître.

- Jack, que s'est-il passé ? attaqua d'emblée la plus jeune membre de l'équipe. On n'a rien compris à ce qui est arrivé, on est rentré avec Owen et l'araignée, merci d'ailleurs de ton aide, ajouta-t-elle aigrement, l'alarme s'est déclenchée et l'instant d'après, on était des cochons.

- J'aime pas les cochons, fit Owen, sauf en bacon, en saucisse, en jambon, en sauce …

- Ça va, j'ai compris Owen, dit Jack, et après ?

- Ben, elle est apparue et nous a enfermés comme des bêtes dans ton bureau.

- Techniquement, vous en étiez. D'ailleurs, vous étiez de très jolis cochons. Surtout la petite queue rose en tire-bouchon.

- Jack, ce n'est pas le moment, fit Toshiko en retirant ses lunettes, comme pour évacuer le souvenir.

- Bien sûr, j'oubliais mon adorable tourterelle et mon cher toutou.

- Jack, ça suffit, fit Ianto en lui resservant une tasse de café, explique-nous qui est-elle et pourquoi est-elle venu ici ? J'avoue que sous cette forme canine, je n'ai pas compris ce que vous vous racontiez.

- Vous voulez la version pour enfant ou pour adulte ?

- Comme si tu savais raconter des histoires pour enfants, jeta Owen, s'attirant un regard amusé de Jack.

- Je pourrais te surprendre, tu sais.

- Ok, Jack, répondit le médecin, c'est juste que la plupart du temps, on ne sait jamais si tu racontes la vérité.

- Cela fait partie de mon charme ! s'offusqua Jack.

- Moi, je ne te crois jamais, dit Toshiko, la plupart de tes histoires ne sont que le prétexte à montrer combien tu es intéressant et combien de conquêtes tu as eu. Tu es impossible !

- Moi, je le crois toujours, fit Ianto en le regardant intensément, attendant le fin mot de l'histoire.

Jack sourit, il aimait savoir qu'il le croyait, après tout chacune de ses histoires avaient un fond de vérité. Il rassembla ses souvenirs, cela faisait tellement loin et cela avait été un tel fiasco, qu'il avait véritablement refoulé cette femme dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Il attendit que chacun ait terminé de donner son avis sur la façon d'interpréter les contes de tonton Jack.

- bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vais commencer.

- Pas trop tôt, fit Owen, qui se mit à l'abri des regards courroucés de ses amis, hé, je plaisante.

- Bon, cette femme, c'est Circé.

- Circé, comme la Circé d'Ulysse ? demanda Gwen en prenant des notes.

- Oui, c'est elle, parfois les mythes recouvrent des vérités.

- Comme tes contes à dormir debout, fit Ianto en refaisant le plein à tout le monde, il sortit de plus des petits gâteaux, qui se trouvèrent particulièrement appréciés par l'équipe affamée. Ça creuse les émotions !

- Exactement, fit Gwen qui partageait l'avis de Ianto sur les élucubrations de leur capitaine, il y a toujours un fond de vérité.

- Sauf que Circé est une enchanteresse, dit Owen, comment tu expliques qu'elle débarque dans notre monde ?

- Circé n'est pas une magicienne ou une enchanteresse, c'est un Agent du temps comme moi. Enfin un ancien agent.

- un ancien agent ? demanda Owen, qui avait beaucoup de mal à croire ce que disait son cher leader.

- Oui, dit Jack en le foudroyant du regard, elle faisait partie de mon équipe. On était chargé de surveiller l'Antiquité grecque et romaine afin d'éviter le tourisme temporel. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien l'époque est appréciée, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ...

- Menteur, murmura Ianto en roulant des yeux.

- Comment ?

- Je demandais l'heure, répéta le jeune homme en ouvrant des mirettes innocentes.

- Mais bien sûr ! Si tu n'es pas attentif, tu n'as qu'à aller t'occuper de Myfawny, tu as dû lui faire peur tout à l'heure.

- Je t'écoute, Jack, comme d'habitude, je bois tes paroles.

- J'aime mieux ça… encore que ta bouche pourrait…

- Euh, si cela ne te dérange pas, l'interrompit Owen, moi, j'aimerais entendre la fin de cette histoire avant d'aller me coucher, ça n'intéresse personne de savoir comment vous vous occupez l'un de l'autre.

- Parle pour toi, Owen, moi, je me pose encore des questions, dit Gwen, qui mène la danse entre vous ?

- Gwen ! s'écria Toshiko en rougissant alors que Jack, gouailleur, se tournait vers l'ancienne policière qui attendait sa réponse impatiemment.

- Ce sont des dossiers secrets, Gwen, mais un jour, ils seront déclassifiés, dit Jack en souriant de toutes ses dents, revenons à l'histoire. Donc, je disais que l'Antiquité fut une période très prisée et que nous tentions d'empêcher des touristes de manipuler le passé en déambulant dans les couloirs du temps. Certains événements ne doivent absolument pas être changés, ce sont des points fixes, des repères temporels en quelque sorte. Le créateur de l'Agence du Temps, Face de Boe, était très strict sur ce point. Il faisait passer des mémos très incisifs à ce sujet. L'action sur le Temps est soumis à un champ très restreint de modifications, toutes répertoriées par notre chef. Cependant dans ce cas, nous avons été obligés d'intervenir, nous recherchions un touriste qui s'était mis en tête d'assister à l'épopée d'Ulysse. C'était un petit malin, il avait embarqué ni vu ni connu sur le navire d'Ulysse, après la destruction de Troie et l'a suivi pendant plus de cinq ans dans toutes ses aventures. Cependant on ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Sur les ordres de notre chef, nous avons monté une opération pour le récupérer sans trop altérer le cours des événements. Ce fut Circé qui tint le rôle principal. Il fallait qu'elle attire Ulysse et ses compagnons sur une île, les endorme et on aurait fait disparaître le touriste. Bref, une mission tout à fait simple sauf que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

- Quoi Circé a pété les plombs et a tué tout le monde ?

- Presque, Owen, pire, elle est tombée amoureuse d'Ulysse au premier regard et a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Alors que j'attendais qu'Ulysse débarque avec ses compagnons, elle a transformé toute l'équipe en animaux de compagnie à l'aide de cet appareil, ce n'est pas une baguette magique, c'est un psychorganogènèse, cela transforme les êtres humains en la forme qui lui correspond le plus psychologiquement.

- Ça marche comment, demanda Toshiko, très intéressée, et surtout pourquoi cela a été inventé ?

- Parce qu'on pouvait le faire, je pense… ça n'a pas beaucoup d'utilité. Je ne sais pas concrètement comment cela fonctionne. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé cette méthode assez pratique pour se débarrasser d'ennemis de façon douce.

- C'est un jouet, avoue, dit Owen, c'est marrant de découvrir quel animal est caché en nous.

- Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure. Surtout que ton animal intérieur est un cochon. Cela soulève beaucoup de questions.

- Ah non, pas pour moi, je sais que j'aime la bouffe, la baise et les bains de boue… c'est à Gwen que tu devrais poser des questions ou Ianto.

- Bon, on revient à ton histoire, Jack, fit précipitamment Gwen qui n'a pas envie d'entendre Jack s'appesantir sur les raison profondes qui l'ont transformée en porc.

- Très bien ! Après avoir transformé tout l'équipe, elle a attiré les compagnons d'Ulysse à l'aide d'un subterfuge. Après les avoir rassasiés, elle les a transformés en pourceaux. Le touriste a compris tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tremblant pour sa vie car un événement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas survenait, il courut prévenir Ulysse. Il tenta de le faire fuir mais celui-ci qui était aussi courageux que malin, refusa de partir sans son équipage. J'aurais fait la même chose, d'ailleurs. Il se rendit au palais de Circé et succomba à son charme. Faut avouer qu'elle ne manque pas d'arguments percutants, dit-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Jack, le morigéna Ianto d'un ton sec, le ramenant à la réalité toute galloise. La suite !

- J'y arrive, répondit Jack avec un regard noir, accélérant tout de même le débit. Enfin, je suis arrivé et j'ai mis un terme à cette folle histoire. J'ai ramené le touriste et toute l'équipe à la maison, dans notre temps. Circé a été dégradée et renvoyée dans ses pénates sans bracelet, ni indemnité. Je me demande d'ailleurs à qui elle a bien pu le voler ... Enfin, ce n'est pas tout, il se fait tard et il faut encore ranger et assécher le hub, dit-il en se levant, désireux d'échapper aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser.

Il ne se déplaça pas assez vite, la salve retentit, pire qu'une séance de presse.

- mais pourquoi est-elle ici ? Rien à faire ici, celle-là ! Comme si on n'avait que cela à faire ?

- pourquoi nous-a-t-elle transformé en porc, on ne lui a rien fait.

- Comment a-t-elle pu passer nos défenses ? Rien ne passe sans que je le sache, il faut que je mette à jour mes ordinateurs.

- Pourquoi veut-elle te tuer ?

- Ok, ok, dit Jack en levant les bras, devant la porte ouverte qui l'appelait en vain vers la liberté, Circé est venue ici pour se venger de moi. Apparemment, elle me cherche depuis longtemps et seule sa volonté de vengeance l'a poussée à venir. On travaillera sur cet aspect pour que cela n'arrive plus, Tosh. Même si je doute que cela recommence, John Hart, puis Circé, qui d'autre pourrait bien venir me chercher jusqu'ici ?

- C'est quoi l'Agence du Temps, pourquoi tu en es parti, demanda Gwen alors que Jack s'esquivait dans le couloir. Il revint sur ses pas.

- C'est une autre histoire ! Ianto, avec moi, on va lui faire oublier Torchwood et cette rencontre avec Ulysse, c'est ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis longtemps à l'Agence du Temps. Les autres, au boulot, ce n'est pas ça qui manque !

- Attends Jack, tu veux lui faire oublier son amour, son histoire avec Ulysse, lui demanda Gwen choquée. On ne peut pas tout simplement la renvoyer dans son époque ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

Jack soupira et posa les mains sur la table extra-terrestre, suppliant pour qu'elle lui donne de la force. Comme si un objet inanimé, même apparue à travers la faille pour meubler son institut pouvait le faire ! Il était tendu, il n'aimait pas du tout quand son équipe faisait cette tête-là, choquée par son attitude, son comportement, ses choix.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, ses trop nombreuses morts aujourd'hui avaient irrité ses nerfs, ébranlé ses certitudes. Il savait que s'il la renvoyait d'où elle venait, elle reviendrait, encore et encore pour lui faire subir la pire journée de sa vie. Enfin, une des nombreuses pires journées de sa vie ! Ce n'était pas franchement une partie de plaisir de mourir et de revenir à la vie, sans cesse, sans le moindre répit.

- on ne peut pas la laisser partir, avec toutes ces informations sur Torchwood, sur ce monde, sur ma présence ici. Elle n'en souffrira pas, elle ne se rappellera plus pourquoi elle avait tant désiré me retrouver. D'autant qu'elle pourra sûrement refaire sa vie, sans se souvenir de cet amour trop dangereux. Encore heureux que l'accès à l'Antiquité soit bloqué maintenant. Impossible de savoir sans cela ce qu'elle aurait pu changer pour le monde. Avec tout ce qu'elle connaît sur un plan technologique !

- Mais Jack, dit Toshiko, restée silencieuse, n'a-t-elle pas droit à un peu de bonheur ? Ne chercherais-tu pas, toi aussi, à savoir ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux ? Si tu avais connu une telle passion, ne voudrais-tu pas en connaître la fin ?

Jack soupira à nouveau. Ils se liguaient contre lui pour défendre une femme qui les avait tout de même transformés en animaux. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il les aimait autant, leur humanité, leur sentiments, leurs raisons qui prenaient racine dans les liens du cœur.

Il se tourna vers Ianto qui le regardait intensément. Il lui semblait porter dans ses yeux une demande inquiète. Que ferait-il en effet s'il en venait à aimer aussi profondément ? Qui leur disait qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ainsi et souffert à cause de ses passions, de ses sentiments ? Il affectait trop souvent un comportement détaché, se coupant des relations humaines pour ne pas souffrir. Combien de fois avait-il souhaité mourir et oublier lorsque les passions s'éteignent ou disparaissent ? Jamais, il n'avait cédé à ce chant des sirènes, cet oubli assassin. Car les amours qu'il avait connu continuaient de vivre dans ses souvenirs. Pourquoi désirait-il faire subir ce sort à Circé ? Qui était-il pour décider de son sort ?

Il était Jack, le seul et unique, l'ultime point fixe de cet univers et il ne connaissait pas la fin. Il savait qu'un seul changement dans l'univers pouvait ébranler des mondes entiers, mais comment reconnaître les événements une fois qu'ils aient été changés ? Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le choix ? Parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu ? Ce n'était pas suffisant.

- selon vous, que devrait-je faire ? Je ne peux pas la laisser interférer avec le temps, ni la laisser se venger de moi autant qu'elle le désire. J'en ai assez. Ianto avec moi, j'ai dit. On descend la voir.

Ils continuèrent à le défier du regard. Mais Jack ne broncha pas, il ne laissait rien filtrer de son état émotionnel en effervescence, profondément affecté par leurs regards méfiants. Cela lui rappela la quasi-mutinerie qu'il avait subie en laissant la petite Jazmine rejoindre les fées. Il allait à nouveau devoir serrer les boulons, pour ne pas les laisser le déborder.

Il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à Circé, il lui en avait déjà tant fait. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser repartir vers son monde avec autant d'informations sur lui. Seul le Docteur et Hart - ah, quelle épine dans le pied ! - savaient exactement où il se trouvait et ses compagnons ne mesuraient pas à quel point cela ne devait sortir ni de ce temps ni de cet espace.

Il entraîna à sa suite, un Ianto qui le regardait aussi durement que les autres. Il ne disait rien, n'argumentait pas pour la défense de Circé, mais il sentait sourdre sa désapprobation de lui aussi violemment qu'une dispute.

Jack accéléra le pas, attrapa le bracelet temporel, dont il l'avait débarrassé. Il avait une idée. Non, Toshiko lui avait donné une idée.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Destination : Grèce !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

**Destination : Grèce !  
**

* * *

Tenir entre ses mains la clé pour la liberté, un bracelet pour à nouveau voyager entre le temps et l'espace, voilà une terrible tentation ! Son regard dériva sur Ianto, son actuel compagnon, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il arriva à la cellule où Circé venait de reprendre connaissance.

- Circé, appela-t-il, j'ai à te parler.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Capitaine Jack!

Le mépris avec lequel elle prononça son nom le fit frémir. C'était une ancienne amie pourtant, des siècles auparavant pour lui, quelques mois seulement pour elle. Le temps et la haine pouvaient vraiment faire de drôles de choses.

- Moi si, tu as essayé de me tuer combien de fois aujourd'hui pour te venger ? J'ai bien le droit de chercher à comprendre.

Circé se leva de sa banquette et marcha en long et large dans la cellule, ignorant les deux hommes qui l'observaient à travers la vitre.

- il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu m'as retiré la seule chance que j'avais d'être heureuse, tu me l'as arrachée ! Et pourquoi ? Pour respecter un paradigme temporel que tu avais toi-même modifié. Et à cause de cela, tous les bracelets, sauf le tien, bien sûr, ont été modifiés pour ne plus accéder à cette période ! Te tuer était la seule manière pour moi, de récupérer ton manipulateur de vortex.

- Tu es donc venue pour me voler mon bracelet, fit Jack en secouant la tête.

- Oui, rugit-elle, plaquant ses mains sur la porte de sa cellule, tambourinant violemment, effrayant Ianto par sa virulence. Oui, pour le prendre sur ton cadavre encore chaud et retrouver Ulysse sur notre île.

- Cela était inutile ...

- Je l'ai constaté ! hurla-t-elle, j'ai provoqué ta mort par trois fois et à chaque fois, tu es revenu à toi. Impossible de t'approcher pour te le prendre.

- Non, c'était inutile, car il ne t'aurait mené nulle part, il est bloqué maintenant. Je dois rester ici.

- Tu es devenu sédentaire, toi le plus volage des Casanovas. Pourquoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec vos pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas accepter les choses comme elles sont ! J'ai mes raisons pour rester ici. Le 21ème siècle est celui de tous les changements, celui qui prédestinera notre 51ème siècle. Les gens ont besoin d'être protégés de ce qui arrivera.

- Dans 3000 ans, on aura tout oublié de ton précieux 21ème siècle ! Comme si ta présence était nécessaire ! Alors…

- Alors, j'en suis le gardien, je te le répète, j'ai mes raisons pour rester ici.

Involontairement son regard croisa celui de Ianto qui s'écarquillait lentement. Elle capta cet échange silencieux et ricana amèrement.

- évidemment, toi, tu as le droit de te préoccuper de tes amours. Moi, je n'ai que le droit de me taire et agir comme tu nous l'as ordonné. Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas aussi importante et précieuse que ta personne.

Jack commençait à perdre patience, Circé avait cherché à le tuer, elle avait ses raisons, certes, mais au moment où il tentait de l'aider, elle le repoussait. Son mal de crâne s'accentua, il éprouvait des douleurs dans tout le corps, consécutives certainement au nombre trop fréquent de ses morts. Il éprouvait des difficultés à s'en remettre, un épuisement et un agacement sans fin.

- Ça suffit, Circé, je voulais te proposer quelque chose, mais si tu continues ainsi, je te remettrais à des personnes beaucoup moins aimables que moi, je te l'assure. Et tu termineras tes jours dans une prison de très haute sécurité, sans le moindre espoir de t'en échapper.

- Des menaces, Jack ? fit la jeune femme, provocante, arrête, veux-tu ? Tu ne me fait pas peur !

- Tu devrais, Circé. A moins que tu préfères qu'on t'efface entièrement la mémoire, et qu'on te relâche pour vivre une vie normale dans mon monde, sans plus aucun souvenir de ton existence passée !

- Plutôt crever ! jeta-t-elle, mes souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste. C'est ma vie !

L'angoisse dansait dans son regard à cette évocation, elle préférait vivre enfermée jusqu'à sa mort et chérir ses souvenirs plutôt qu'en être privée. Jack ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette attitude. Il ne serait rien lui-même sans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait suffisamment la colère, la rage lorsqu'il avait été amputé de deux ans de sa propre vie. Il compatissait, il connaissait cette douleur, cette peur qu'elle lui révélait. Ce fut cela qui finalement le conforta dans son choix. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour lui faire cette proposition.

- si je te bricolais le moyen de retourner dans l'Antiquité et de reprendre là, où tu en étais avec Ulysse, qu'en dis-tu ?

- est-ce réellement possible, demanda la jeune femme soudain calmée par le nom de son aimé.

- Oui, mais à une seule condition. Ne jamais dévoiler ce que tu connais des autres mondes, de la technologie, de ta vie avant lui.

- Oui, oui, oui, fit-elle complètement transportée par cette proposition si soudaine.

Ianto posa la main sur le bras de Jack, attirant son attention. Il roulait des yeux silencieusement, interrogateurs. Jack l'entraîna hors de la vue de Circé qui les dévorait du regard.

- tu crois qu'elle tiendra sa promesse ?

- je le crois, dit Jack, elle est folle d'Ulysse, autant que lui de son épouse.

- Elle souffrira, constata le Gallois en observant la jeune femme qui souriait largement, il la quittera et retournera auprès de Pénélope.

- Oui, mais elle aimera et vivra. C'est son choix. Tu préfères finalement que je lui efface la mémoire et que je la relâche ?

Ianto le foudroya du regard.

- non, répondit-il finalement, mieux vaut souffrir et aimer qu'être vidé de ses souvenirs comme une brute. J'espère juste que cela ne changera rien dans le futur.

- Je l'espère également, mais que veux-tu qu'il se passe, qu'elle lui fasse deux enfants et qu'il reste auprès d'elle ? Il ne le pourra pas, il a fait une promesse, celle de revenir, quoique cela lui en coûte. Ulysse était un homme de principe, rusé, fin, malin, mais une promesse, surtout à son fils, surtout à cette époque avait valeur de serment. Il reviendra auprès de sa femme.

- Donc, on renvoie Circé dans un monde quasiment étranger pour se faire abandonner par l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde.

- Ouaip, fit Jack.

- Ok, je voulais que cela soit clair.

- Quoi, tu désapprouves encore ?

- Non, j'éprouve de la peine pour elle, fit le jeune homme d'une voix troublée, Elle sera ravagée par cet abandon, comme moi, lorsque tu es parti.

- Je comprends, mais je suis revenu, je reviens toujours. Allez, on va faire en sorte que Circé, elle, ne revienne plus.

Il déboucla les deux bracelets et déverrouilla le timecode qui bloquait le passage vers l'Antiquité. Il résista à l'envie d'examiner le bracelet de Circé et de récupérer le moyen de voyager à nouveau dans le temps. Le docteur avait brouillé son artefact, avant de le lui rendre, après avoir lutté contre le Maitre des Seigneurs du Temps. Il trouvait que Jack n'était pas suffisamment mature pour l'utiliser à bon escient. Il se prouvait à lui-même qu'il avait changé en ne le réparant pas. Un jour peut-être, il s'autoriserait à le faire, mais aujourd'hui c'était Circé qui avait besoin d'un appareil qui fonctionne.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et le tendit à Circé.

- Voilà, à toi de jouer maintenant. Mais tu devras abandonner tout espoir de revenir au 51ème siècle et abandonner ta vie pour t'installer là-bas.

- Oui, Jack, merci, merci, dit l'ancienne agent du temps, délirant de bonheur, elle agrippa le bracelet comme si c'était le passeport pour une vie meilleure et disparut aussitôt de ce monde sans plus s'attarder.

Ianto regarda Jack qui fixait le vide où Circé s'était tenue. Il gardait le silence, il avait pris sa décision si vite, si rapidement, qu'il n'avait pas véritablement soupesé les changements que pouvaient induire son choix.

Et s'il avait fait une erreur en confiant à Circé le moyen de rejoindre Ulysse ? Et si contrairement à ce qu'il disait, Ulysse restait avec la jeune femme, comment serait transformé le futur ? Cela aurait-il un impact sur l'avenir de la Terre ? Ou s'agissait-il d'un événement qui pouvait être modifié sans pour autant modifier la nature de l'histoire ? Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre plus de précautions avant de la renvoyer sur cette île, peu de temps après qu'il en soit parti avec son équipe et le touriste temporel ? Aurait-il dû finalement ne pas écouter son cœur et lui effacer la mémoire et l'envoyer à Unit ?

Ianto posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jack, celui-ci se tourna vers lui et vit que le jeune homme lisait dans son esprit.

- Tu as bien fait, commença-t-il, viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose… c'est à propos du colis et de C…

- JACK ! hurla la voix de Toshiko dans l'intercom, interrompant ce que Ianto voulait dire à son Capitaine. IANTO !

- Hum, les affaires reprennent, fit Jack en remontant rapidement vers les étages supérieurs.

Ianto soupira, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler, c'était important cependant. Il partit à sa poursuite, fermant les portes derrière lui.

Toshiko était tendue devant ses ordinateurs, compilant des dizaines de données avec un air de frustration qui remontait son joli nez.

- Jack, il y a eu une micro-activation de la faille, à peine quelques secondes, je n'aurais pas été devant, je n'aurais rien vu. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- C'était Circé qui nous quittait.

En quelques mots, il expliqua le choix qu'il avait fait de la laisser repartir vers Ulysse. Il comprit à leurs regards et leurs attitudes qu'il avait bien fait, selon eux. Même si c'était lui le chef, il était difficile de travailler sereinement quand tout le monde lui faisait la tête.

- Mais cela ne risque pas de changer le monde tel qu'on le connaît ?

- Peut-être, fit Jack en haussant les épaules, mais comment s'en rappeler ? Si le passé est modifié, comment pouvons-nous savoir que celui-ci a été modifié par nos actes ? Seule une personne pourrait répondre à cette question et elle est très loin d'ici.

- tu crois que Circé aura cette réponse ?

Jack ne répondit pas, il la regarda intensément, il ne pensait pas à Circé, évidemment, il pensait à son Docteur. Cet être omniscient pourrait leur dire si vraiment le temps a été changé. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la vidéosurveillance, une caméra surveillait en permanence le château d'eau. Il n'y avait pas de cabine de police apparue comme par magie. Le temps n'avait certainement pas été modifié outre mesure. Jack souffla, nul doute que le docteur serait intervenu si cela avait eu une incidence particulière.

- les enfants, vous avez fait du beau boulot avec le Hub, les félicita-t-il en regardant les lieux qui se vidaient lentement de ses eaux. Je pense que vous avez mérité de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer.

Gwen et Owen échangèrent un grand sourire, ils leur tardaient d'aller sortir prendre l'air. Ils étaient aussi difficiles à garder à l'intérieur que Toshiko à sortir. Bah, cela faisait partie de leur qualité. Tosh affecta un air un peu contrarié, elle aurait voulu continuer à analyser l'ouverture microscopique de la faille qui avait propulsée Circé dans le passé. Mais Jack lui fit comprendre d'un froncement de sourcil qu'il était l'heure de partir.

- Ianto dans mon bureau ! Et ramène l'anti-puce !

- Je m'en doutais qu'il allait reparler de cette histoire de chien, marmonna le jeune homme.

- C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi tu as été transformé en chien plutôt qu'en porc comme nous ? demanda Owen d'une voix forte.

Ianto roula des yeux, reprochant à Owen de poser à nouveau cette question.

- ah oui, pourquoi ? fit Gwen, heureuse de titiller son chef et son ami.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de me demander pourquoi ?

- Avec toi, c'est la question principale, dit candidement Ianto en croisant les bras.

- Ben voyons ! Bon, le psychorganogènèse fonctionne sur les ondes du cerveau, je crois. Il transforme les gens selon leurs instincts. Donc Owen, Gwen, inutile de vous faire un dessin, Owen a très bien résumé la chose tout à l'heure. Tosh, mon petit oiseau qui aspire tant à la liberté et Ianto ...

- Pour sa fidélité, ouah quel scoop, se moqua Owen.

- Oui, il garde le hub envers et contre tous et il tient bien chaud la nuit.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Ianto embarrassé alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire. Il poussa Jack dans le bureau et referma la porte au nez et à la barbe de ses camarades écroulés de rire.

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas content de mes réponses ? demanda Jack innocemment, les yeux brillants d'étoiles de rire.

- Non, il est intéressant de conserver un peu de mystère à notre relation.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire ! Mais de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Tu te souviens du colis de ce matin ?

- Le truc qui venait de Unit ?

- Oui, c'est un colis qu'Erisa Daku, commandant de la division scientifique nous a envoyé. Apparemment, elle a demandé à un de ses docteurs de passer un peu de temps au British Museum avec un scanner à onde électromagnétiques, expliqua Ianto en lisant une note accroché par ses soins au colis. Il a découvert cette amphore et elle nous l'a envoyée. Je te l'ouvre ?

- Tu l'as déjà ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr !

- Vas-y, j'aime quand tu déballes des trésors, encore que ceux que tu caches sous cette veste sont peut-être plus intéressants.

- Bas les pattes, Jack, encore deux heures avant l'Happy Hour. Tiens.

Jack, amusé par la réplique mais frustré par l'absence de caresses de la part de son homme à tout faire particulier, prit entre ses mains la précieuse amphore. Elle était scellée par un bouchon d'argile, sur lequel il y avait un mot écrit en grec ancien, qu'il lut sans difficulté : Capitaine Jack Orion.

- Elle a été trouvé à Hélisophos, en 1834 et entreposée depuis dans les réserves du musée, continua de lire Ianto, tandis que Jack manipulait le vestige d'un temps très ancien, plus de 3000 ans dans le passé. L'analyse de l'objet par Unit révèle qu'il y a du métal à l'intérieur, mais qui n'appartiendrait pas à notre monde. Elle a jugé plus prudent de te l'envoyer, d'autant que cela semblait t'être adressé.

- Oui, c'est mon nom qui est sur le sceau, Orion le chasseur, c'est ainsi qu'on me surnommait à l'Agence.

Jack tournait le fragile vase entre ses mains avec circonspection. Les couleurs mates, noires, ocres, rouge et marron présentaient une scène qui lui sembla familière. Un homme vêtu d'une toge claire flottant au vent était entouré d'animaux, pourceaux, oiseau et chien et il semblait affronter une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, baguette à la main. Il sourit, oui, cela lui rappelait définitivement quelque chose.

Il tourna l'amphore et vit cette même femme accueillir un navigateur dans son palais. Il tourna encore et vit la femme plus âgée, tenant deux enfants par la main, faire des signes d'adieu à ce héros qui s'éloignait en bateau vers une autre femme. Un peu plus loin, il vit les enfants accompagner cette femme au tombeau.

- c'est vraiment la plus ancienne BD du monde, dit-il en reposant l'amphore sur son bureau. C'est Circé qui nous a laissé un témoignage de sa vie avec Ulysse, son abandon et sa mort. Tu le savais ?

- j'avais fait le rapprochement, avant même que tu ne la renvoie vers l'Antiquité, dit le Gallois en posant une fesse sur le bureau, tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- si, bien sûr.

Ianto lui donna un canif avec lequel il fit sauter l'opercule d'argile qui avait supporté les âges. Il renversa l'objet et récupéra ce qui gisait en son sein depuis si longtemps. Un bracelet temporel en piteux état tomba dans sa main. Le métal paraissait plié et bosselé, les cristaux étaient morts, le cuir s'effrita et tomba en poussière sous son toucher.

- le poids des ans lui pèse, fit remarquer Ianto en se penchant sur Jack.

- Non, le temps n'a pas de prise sur cet alliage, elle a dû le détruire, le fracasser à l'aide d'outils pour arriver à ce résultat. Elle s'est évité la tentation de repartir.

- Comme toi en lui offrant la liberté !

- Comme je lui ai dit, c'est mon choix, ma mission, ma vie !

- Et puis, il y a des à coté plutôt agréables, fit Ianto en se relevant et s'approchant de la trappe qui menait aux appartements de Jack. Les héros ont le droit à certaines compensations pour leurs sacrifices.

Jack sourit et le suivit rapidement, l'attirant dans ses bras pour lui voler un baiser. Il avait soif des lèvres de Ianto, de sentir son souffle lui brûler la peau.

- évidemment, renchérit le jeune homme en échappant à ses bras et se baissant pour ouvrir la trappe. Il lui décocha un regard dévorant, prémisse de promesses de petites morts. Chacun a le droit de choisir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie !

- je te vois venir, tu n'es pas aussi subtil que tu le crois, rétorqua Jack, catégorique, je refuse que tu m'accompagnes en mission.

- Pourquoi, s'exclama Ianto, suspendant son geste.

- Ah on oublie le mystère qui habillait jusqu'ici nos relations ?

- Réponds Jack, jappa Ianto, en se relevant.

- Parce que tu me déconcentrerais trop et qu'on risquerait de mourir tous les deux. Depuis que tu m'as fait cette demande, j'ai subi plus de morts en une seule journée que pendant toutes les années 80. Cela m'a vraiment perturbé.

- Allons, c'était la faute de Circé, pas la mienne.

- Non, Circé a avoué avoir cherché à me tuer trois fois seulement, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai subi ce sort atroce. Comme si je cherchais à me dire quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Que nous deux sur le terrain, cela serait dangereux. Je risquerais d'être déconcentré et de nous faire tuer tous les deux.

- Je serais comme ton ombre, invisible, sans jamais un seul geste ou un mot de trop ! Tu sais que je suis professionnel.

- Je le sais, jusqu'au bout des ongles, soupira Jack, je sais que je ne serais jamais tranquille si tu te retrouvais sur le terrain.

- Jack, supplia Ianto se rapprochant de lui, je suis expérimenté, je sais tirer, prendre soin de moi et prudent, ce que tu n'es pas. Je peux t'apporter beaucoup de choses.

- Tu n'en démordras pas ? soupira Jack, sentant sa résolution faiblir devant ses yeux si clairs.

- Non, pourquoi je le devrais ? je veux t'être aussi utile que les autres.

- Tu l'es déjà. Qui s'occupera des archives, du hub, de la sécurité ?

- Je peux continuer de faire tout cela, cela ne prend pas tant de temps que ça de m'occuper de vous, tu sais. Si je veux être sur le terrain, ce n'est simplement parce que je veux être à tes côtés, c'est aussi parce que souvent, je suis seul ici, sans rien à faire.

- D'accord, capitula Jack, l'attrapant par la taille, d'accord, j'accepte que tu viennes sur le terrain. Mais au moindre bobo, tu ne joues pas au héros et tu vas voir Owen.

- Non, je préfère les mains de mon capitaine pour jouer au docteur.

- Méfie-toi, je suis moins doux qu'Owen.

- Qui te dit que je veux que tu sois doux ? s'amusa Ianto, sois toi-même, sois juste Jack.

Le capitaine baissa les armes, il ne pouvait plus argumenter lorsqu'il le voyait ainsi les yeux enflammés, les lèvres rouges, appelant les baisers. Il avançait l'heure de l'apéritif de deux heures, mais il se ferait un plaisir de prendre son Gallois on the rock. Le reste, Torchwood y pourvoira. Il n'avait plus envie de penser, de se battre et de ressasser. Il était venu le temps de profiter de la vie, sans se soucier du lendemain. Sur une invitation de son amant, il le suivit à travers la trappe, vers une destination très sensuelle.

* * *

A suivre _(la destination très sensuelle)_


	7. Rien que ton plaisir !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages évoqués en-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Béta** : Arianrhod (vraiment courageuse de s'être attelée à la correction de toutes les fautes parfois (souvent) énormes que ce texte comportait)

NB : musique : http:/www point deezer point com/fr/#music/result/all/bad%20day%20daniel%20powter (merci mon chouchou) Bad Days Daniel Powter

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

**Rien que ton plaisir !  
**

* * *

Ianto précéda Jack dans ses appartements, où une musique assourdie servait d'habillage sonore. Le Gallois semblait avoir préparé son coup. Où et comment, il avait trouvé le temps de faire tout ces préparatifs ? Jack n'en avait cure.

Il contempla, sidéré, la nouvelle décoration, ou plutôt la nouvelle attraction de sa chambre. Un lit King Size mangeait tout l'espace, à croire que c'était le meuble principal de cette pièce.

- nouveau lit ? s'interrogea Jack en levant un sourcil, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as viré d'ici ce matin.

- Oui, j'ai pris la liberté de le commander et de l'installer dans la matinée. J'en avais assez de tomber du lit ou que tu prennes toutes les couvertures.

- C'est pour que tu te serres plus près de moi, joli cœur.

- Comme si tu avais besoin d'un tel subterfuge pour me faire dormir dans tes bras !

- Tu as d'autres surprises comme cela ?

- Ouaip, fit Ianto sans développer plus, il lui fit signe d'aller dans la salle de bain. Une lumière dorée s'en échappait ainsi que de la vapeur d'eau, parfumée.

- Tu me prends pour une princesse, voyons ! s'exclama le fringant capitaine en découvrant le massacre à ses yeux. Sa salle de bain si pratique à tout point de vue avait été drôlement transformée.

Une immense baignoire en émail blanc trônait sur le froid carrelage de la salle, il se demanda comment le jeune homme avait bien pu faire pour la faire entrer ici, tout comme le lit, d'ailleurs.

Bah, il a certainement dû utiliser les artefacts que Jack avait mis à sa disposition pour manipuler les box des archives. Pratiques mais qui ne devraient être utilisés que pour le travail.

- mais cela fait partie de mon travail, Jack, de m'occuper de toi, c'est bien ce que tu as inscrit sur mon contrat d'embauche.

Ianto lisait définitivement dans ses pensées, se dit Jack en s'approchant de la vasque qui contenait une eau couleur azur.

- mouais, maugréa Jack, je préfère les douches, tu le sais bien. C'est plus pratique, on peut plus facilement partager une douche.

- Tu as eu une dure journée, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour te réconforter.

- Le lit était suffisant, fit Jack en l'attirant à lui et caressant de sa main sa mâchoire douce et ferme, il avait dû se raser dans l'après-midi. Sa langue se fit mutine, gourmande alors qu'il goûtait la saveur de sa bouche.

- Après le bain, tu seras plus détendu, je te le promets, et puis, il faut que je te retire ces tâches d'encre, dit-il en touchant leur très exacte localisation, il va falloir que je frotte très dur.

- Comment sais-tu où elles se trouvent ? s'étonna Jack, tu ne m'as été d'aucun secours ce midi.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir accès à la vidéosurveillance, Capitaine.

- Et ? demanda Jack avec une lueur grivoise dans le regard, toute à fait appropriée.

- J'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu, répondit Ianto en se pourléchant les babines.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps et puis, il est bon pour toi de savoir que je ne suis pas toujours à ton service. Mais…

- Mais, releva Jack alors que la présence de son majordome si viril dans son costume ajoutée à la vapeur d'eau donnait très chaud.

- Je ne suis là que pour te servir. Laisse-toi faire.

- Je n'en ai guère l'habitude.

- Menteur, murmura Ianto en le regardant droit dans les yeux et déboutonnant le veston qui enserrait la taille de son amant.

- C'est la seconde fois que tu me traites de menteur.

- Ah je croyais que tu n'avais pas entendu la première fois. Tu entends bien pour quelqu'un de ton âge, après tout, tu as connu Ulysse.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, râla Jack en le voyant rouler les manches de sa chemise rouge sur ses avant-bras. Il s'avança vers lui, aimantant son regard à celui de son amant.

Celui-ci devina les pensées de Ianto, il avait l'air d'avoir établi un programme très élaboré pour s'occuper de lui. De toute évidence, il avait prévu qu'il donnerait son aval pour aller sur le terrain et qu'il comptait bien l'en remercier.

Ianto s'approcha de lui et la température grimpa de quelques degrés. Il avait un tel regard, une profondeur et une douceur un peu moqueuse, un regard qui le ressourça par sa fraicheur, si contrastante avec l'étuve où il se trouvait.

Il lui avait dit de se laisser faire, il obtempéra. À laisser le jeune homme jouer avec lui, il était sûr de passer un très bon moment, se fabriquer de très beaux souvenirs. Ianto retira son propre veston avec une telle maestria, qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris des cours de pole dance dans ses après-midis trop souvent isolés. Tout d'un coup, il le découvrait un jour nouveau.

Ianto se rapprocha de lui pour lui déboutonner sa chemise. Jack tenta de l'attirer par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Il avait envie de goûter du Ianto, mais il passa derrière lui, faisant glisser sa chemise sur sa peau électrisée par le simple contact du coton. Il sentit ses doigts frais le frôler et son épiderme réagit brusquement. Ses mamelons se durcirent, sous le désir qui explosa en lui, descendant en ligne de feu dans tout son être. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il sentait les mains de Ianto courir sur sa peau, dessiner de folles arabesques, glisser vers son nombril qu'il explora d'un doigt léger. Il se rejeta en arrière, pour que son dos touchât le torse trop vêtu de son amant joueur. Il sentit vibrer contre ses fesses un désir ardent, au diapason du sien.

Il sourit, se découvrant dans le miroir qui leur faisait face, miraculeusement vierge de buée. Il se découvrait le regard plein de fièvre, il voyait le visage rosi de Ianto qui de sa langue caressa le lobe ourlé de son oreille. Il plissa les yeux, Ianto jouait de son corps comme un instrument de musique, merveilleusement accordé l'un à l'autre.

Le jeune homme continua sa lente exploration vers la ceinture de Jack. Avec un peu plus de vivacité, il lui descendit pantalon et caleçon. Puis il revint devant lui pour le contempler, pantalon aux chevilles, désireux.

- ne me laisse pas ainsi, c'est impoli !

- mais si beau ... fit Ianto avec un large sourire, si provocateur...

- Je ne suis pas une poupée, si tu ne fais rien, je retire tout et vais te sauter dessus.

- Un vrai loup enragé… assieds-toi ! Sur la baignoire.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Rien que ton plaisir !

Il obéit, les ordres de Ianto ne se faisaient entendre que dans la chambre, mais ils avaient force de loi, surtout quand il voyait une telle lueur affamée danser dans ses yeux, comme un luxurieux démon. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire où clapotait une eau azurée, moins tentatrice que le sourire de Ianto à ce moment. Il brûlait qu'il le touchât, qu'il le tienne entre ses bras, qu'il le dévore et le fasse céder.

Ianto s'approcha et se pencha sur lui, il posa sur sa bouche un baiser léger qui s'approfondit dès que Jack ouvrit la bouche et lui prêta sa langue. L'une et l'autre glissèrent, se rejoignirent, se redécouvrirent. Malgré des mois de folles et intenses nuits, ils ne semblaient jamais vraiment rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Jack caressait Ianto, de gestes durs et tendres, instinctifs, prémisses d'un autre festin. Ianto s'extirpa avec peine de ses baisers pour s'accroupir à ses pieds. Il le débarrassa prestement de ses lourdes chaussures, de ses vêtements qui trainaient maintenant sur le sol.

Il le caressait en même temps, touchait de sa langue un endroit si sensible que Jack crut défaillir. Il était malin, joueur et vicieux, se dit-il tout à la joie de s'être découvert un compagnon de drap si enviable, à rendre jaloux tous ses précédents amants. Aucun n'avait encore réussi à le faire attendre, obéir, ni même languir à ce point. Qu'il aimait cela !

Ianto exerça une telle série de jeux de langue et de mains sur sa hampe tendue que Jack dans un râle atteignit les anges. Il se renversa en arrière, dans une extase si profonde qu'il en oublia le rebord de la baignoire.

Il glissa dans l'eau, retenu in-extrémis par Ianto, qui le déposa au fond de la baignoire avec douceur. Il l'embrassa, lui faisant découvrir sa propre saveur.

- au bain ! Capitaine, cela va te délasser. Et vu ta journée, cela te fera du bien.

- Ce premier soin m'a déjà beaucoup fait de bien. Que me réserves-tu pour la suite ?

- Des sushis…

- A manger sur ton corps nu ?

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Ianto en l'aidant à mieux s'installer dans le bain, glissant sous sa nuque une serviette pliée en quatre.

Jack soupira, tout à la langueur de cet abandon, cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé de lui à ce point. Il en conçut juste un regret, celui que le jeune homme ne savourait pas en même temps que lui cette extase, ce délassement du corps et de l'esprit.

- Tu n'es pas trop serré dans ce pantalon, demanda Jack, soudain compatissant, posant une main sur l'entrejambe quémandeuse de caresses de son vis-à-vis. Je sais que je peux être un peu trop attrayant.

- Inutile que je te complimente, tu sais si bien le faire ! le fustigea-t-il d'un air moqueur, mais tu es effectivement un peu trop attirant pour mon bien… Ne bouges pas, je vais te masser.

Le jeune homme se glissa derrière lui et commença à lui pétrir les épaules avec le savon, surgi de nulle part. Il lui semblait nager dans une bulle de bien-être total à la merci de Ianto.

Jack se laissa faire, abdiquant toute volonté sous ces fermes caresses, se soulevant légèrement pour laisser son amant descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il sentit des doigts aussi légers que le toucher d'un oiseau se poser sur son anneau de chair et exercer des mouvements si délicats qu'il sentit remonter toute sa fougue et un désir puissant. Il sentait littéralement ses muscles se dénouer, puis se durcir sous la pression précise de son partenaire qui jouait pour lui une partition très intime. Des frissons secouaient sa peau, malgré la chaleur. Une partie de son anatomie se fit douloureusement lancinante, à la surface de l'eau claire, jouant les périscopes sous-mariniers.

- je me sens seul dans ce bain, dit-il après avoir savouré quelques minutes ce traitement divin. Viens…

- non, je n'ai pas envie de me mouiller.

Jack se retourna vers lui, pour stigmatiser une telle mauvaise foi, il croisa le regard moqueur de Ianto, avec un sourire d'une telle suavité, que son cœur battit plus fort.

- tu l'es déjà, crut-il bon de lui faire remarquer, retire ces vêtements, tu vas attraper froid.

- Dans cette étuve, cela ne risque pas, fit Ianto en retirant volontiers sa chemise et ses autres vêtements. Sa façon de faire lui confirma les cours de striptease soupçonnés.

- Enfin… je commençais à me sentir seul, seulement couvert d'eau et de caresses.

- Ben voyons…

- Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que je suis le seul à avoir retiré du plaisir à cette situation.

- Oh que non… tu as besoin d'ouvrir les yeux ou te faire contrôler ta vue… te regarder est déjà un joli festin !

- Ianto Jones, tu n'es qu'un voyeur pervers…

- Tu es mon maître dans cette matière, fit Ianto en se penchant vers lui pour poser sur ses lèvres un baiser fougueux. Il y mit une telle force que leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Jack gémit lorsque sa langue se trouva de son propre chef à danser en compagnie de celle de son amant, jouant les délicieuses intruses.

Il glissa sa main sur le sexe qui s'offrait à portée de bouche et continuant de l'embrasser, lui fit éprouver le même plaisir qu'il avait subi. Ianto tenta d'échapper à sa poigne enfiévrée, il bougea les hanches sans s'en rendre compte, mimant un besoin qui lui torturait les reins.

Délaissant sa bouche un instant, Jack se jeta sur cette friandise qui l'appelait de tous ses désirs. Il se fit torturant, autant que son frustrant amant, l'amenant à des sommets de plaisirs, auxquels il le savait, il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps. Il se releva, une gerbe d'eau noya le sol mais il voulait sentir le corps de Ianto contre le sien, pressant leurs deux virilités, l'une contre l'autre. Il saisit la main du jeune homme et enserra leurs sexes palpitant de leurs mains réunies. Les sensations se décuplèrent, s'affirmèrent, jaillissantes comme l'eau de la baignoire, prise d'une vie propre.

Jack avait repris le dessus, le massage, les soins et le réconfort l'avaient ragaillardi, il se sentait pris d'envies soudaines, des envies de partage des sens. Ianto l'avait saisi par les fesses et de plusieurs doigts joueurs, lui fit comprendre quelle était son envie la plus puissante.

Jack le poussa sans ménagement à occuper sa place, l'urgence de son désir lui faisait dire des mots sans suite, des litanies de mots sans conséquence, mais qui avait valeur de serment. Ianto s'installa confortablement, devinant où il allait en venir. Ils partageaient tout depuis plusieurs mois, y compris les envies, y compris les besoins. Il sentait que Jack avait envie d'être possédé, de s'offrir à son amant. Il sourit, il l'avait assurément bien préparé en conséquence. Il était parfois si facile d'entraîner Jack vers telle ou telle direction. Lui-même voulait s'enfouir, disparaître en lui, ne faire plus qu'un dans cette passion qui les unissait à cet instant.

Jack s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et d'un seul geste, qui lui parut à la fois long et si bref, s'empala sur son amant. L'inconfort fut suivi d'une telle jouissance qu'il l'occulta, tout à son plaisir. Les coups de reins de Ianto lui propulsait à chaque fois vers l'extase alors qu'il touchait sa sensibilité si bien dissimulée. Il grogna, se releva à l'aide des bords de la baignoire et se laisser aller à la rencontre de Ianto qui gémissait de concert.

Il le contempla, ses yeux rendus sombres par le plaisir, le souffle court et précipité, il ne pouvait plus cacher l'ardeur qui les dévorait, qui les possédait.

Jack passa ses jambes, derrière son dos, le serrant entre ses membres, collant entre leurs torses son sexe battant la chamade. Le contact de leur chair ainsi réunies dans l'eau qui leur paraissait fraiche sur leurs peaux enflammées les emmena vers une jouissance si puissante qu'elle les emporta dans une vague infinie. Les corps exultèrent, tremblèrent. Cette petite mort les laissa bercés par le ressac de l'eau, nettoyant leurs corps apaisés.

Jack, le premier à se remettre, libéra Ianto en accompagnant son mouvement d'un baiser. Il se retourna et s'assit entre les bras de Ianto qui le serra. Jack posa sa tête contre son torse. Il entendait battre son cœur à grands coups lents, presque paresseux. Il se reposa, tout à la profondeur de ce moment doux, simple et enivrant. Ils savourèrent le silence, la musique avait cessé depuis longtemps, leur chant intime également. Seule l'eau qui refroidissait les tira de cette transe si profonde.

Jack se releva et avec un sourire aida Ianto à sortir du bain. Celui-ci avait les jambes qui tremblaient encore sous l'effet de cette joie partagée.

- Alors, où sont les sushis promis ? Tu m'as promis un repas digne d'un samouraï, manger sur toi, quel délice.

- Tu es insatiable, fit Ianto avec un sourire complice, sentant son capitaine redevenir lui-même.

- Avec toi, toujours ! Mais peut être as-tu besoin d'un peu de repos ? fit-il compatissant, après tout, tu t'es donné tellement de mal pour être à mes petits soins.

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit Ianto avec un large sourire, mais la soirée n'est pas déjà terminée, à moins que ton grand âge ne te fasse déjà souffrir. On peut très bien aller se reposer, si tu préfères. J'ai mis des draps frais… allons essayer ton nouveau lit.

- Tu vas voir si je suis vieux ! murmura Jack au creux de son cou, lui mordillant l'oreille, tu ne sais pas avec quoi tu joues !

- Oh que si ! Un feu brûlant et tu me trouveras toujours à tes côtés … après tout, je suis un bon toutou !

Jack éclata de rire, le serrant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme après lequel il avait si longtemps couru avait vraiment renversé les rôles. C'était lui qui menait la chasse maintenant, à une proie qui ne demandait qu'à être capturé par les rets de ce jeune homme amoureux. Il le gratifiant d'un baiser possessif et se hâta de disparaître, à lui de le chercher cette fois-ci. Quel plaisir parfois d'inverser les rôles !

oOoOo

Une carte tomba, le valet d'épée entouré de cœur recouvrit le héros à l'armure étincelante. Une autre tomba de la main enfantine, la tour effondrée qui toujours apparaissait, annonciatrice de changements à venir. La Faucheuse souriait sur la table, miroitante à la lueur des bougies, elle accompagnait toujours le héros et ses compagnons.

- patience, il reviendra nous voir, plus vite qu'il ne le pense, murmura la sibylle enfantine, qui à l'instar de Jack traversait les âges. Il aura encore besoin de notre aide.

Fin

* * *

Un énorme merci à Arianrhod qui a fait un travail magnifique sur les fautes énormes que comportait ce texte à l'origine.

Merci à tous/toutes pour la lecture et tous les commentaires adorables...ça m'a souvent touché !

Pour tous avis, commentaires, récriminations, je suis toute ouïe (enfin yeux, je me comprends^^)


End file.
